A Wee Romp in the Woods
by DXM Junkie
Summary: In which Axel drags his friends up north for a little old-fashioned camping. Akuroku. Zemyx. Smut.
1. The Places You Go

A Wee Romp in the Woods

By DXMJUNKIE

**Warning to the kiddies:** Smutty smut smut. Boys loving boys.

Part One: The Places You Go

Roxas grunted as he threw his heavy backpack roughly into the trunk. Who would have thought that packing for a weekend getaway would be such a time-consuming task? But Axel had lectured him enough about what he'd need and if he didn't want another rant aimed at him later on he knew that he'd better follow the redhead's advice. Or else. Axel was hardcore into camping and he wanted the trip to be perfect.

Demyx's trunk was full to the brim; pillows, sleeping bags, beer, flashlights, backpacks, tents, a huge cooler, and several jugs of fuel that Axel insisted on bringing. There were fireworks on the floor in the backseat while the canoes were firmly strapped to the top of the smallish car. Roxas was still amazed that Demyx was even able to pile two large canoes atop one another despite the fact it had taken him nearly an hour. The ends of the vessels were spilling over the side but didn't sway precariously.

Zexion grumbled as he clutched his cup of coffee like it was the only lifeline he had left. Zexion normally wasn't a morning person on the best of days and was probably double-grouchy since Demyx had begged him to join them. Begged being a relative term. Demyx actually pestered the poor guy for weeks by constantly talking about the trip. Zexion got so annoyed by the antics that the slate-haired man finally relented and agreed to attend just so he'd shut up.

It was the summer after their freshman year of college. Roxas would have preferred to go on an actual vacation since camping didn't really sound all that enjoyable. Roxas was a man of many comforts, none of which involved a tent and the dirt they'd be sleeping on. But Axel was so enthusiastic about the group taking a trip together and none of them had much money to do anything else.

"Okay," Demyx hummed happily as he peered into the trunk. "I've got my undies, my toothbrush, my stuffed bunny… the kayaks are tied tight, got the sunscreen, aspirin, toilet paper-"

"Shut up and think in your head." Zexion bit out, giving Dem a peevish glare.

Demyx smiled sheepishly and continued to check items off his internal list with his fingers. Roxas yawned. He was totally not used to being up at 7 a.m. unless it was for a class. Let alone on a Friday morning where he could be in bed.

"Alright guys!" Axel cheered as he practically skipped out of their dorm building towards the car.

"Drink any energy shots this morning?" Roxas asked rhetorically.

Axel laughed, his eyes sparkling, "Everyone ready to go?"

Zexion groaned before knocking his head sharply on the car. "Do I have to?"

Axel frowned. "C'mon, Zex, this is gonna be so much fun! We'll get a good workout, see the stars-"

"Shut up." Zexion repeated, "As if I haven't heard this crap from Demyx enough."

Roxas walked to the car and popped open the passenger door. Zexion got into the backseat balefully. It was obvious he was having second thoughts about this so-called fun-vacation-trip. Axel was dangling the keys with one hand as he slammed the trunk shut and got in the car. They had unanimously decided that Axel would drive since he was the only one who'd ever been to their destination.

"Aww-" Demyx whined at Roxas as he got into the backseat, "You didn't even call shotgun."

"Yeah, and you can't read a map for shit." Roxas retorted.

Demyx blinked in surprise. Roxas had a pretty relevant point. The musician turned to beam at the mirthless scientist lounging next to him. Zexion was slowly sipping his coffee, his eyes narrow with distain.

"Guess we'll just have to get cozy in the back together, huh Zexy?" Demyx declared.

Zexion's glare deepened as he pouted, "I told you not to call me that. And I will do no such thing."

"What won't you do?" Roxas asked from the front, he hadn't been following the conversation.

"Get cozy with me." Demyx told him cheerfully.

Axel chuckled from the driver's seat, watching Roxas spread the crinkled map across his lap. The blond smoothed the paper with his fingers before holding it up closer for examination. Axel felt his smile turn affectionate at the look of concentration his friend wore. Not that he'd ever say it out loud without Roxas killing him, but the boy looked so adorable when he was focusing so intently.

Axel pointed a finger at the correct highway, "I highlighted the route, so it should be easy."

Roxas nodded with his eyes still on the map, "It's pretty sad that none of us have a GPS."

Axel started the car before deftly pulling out of their parking spot, "A GPS wouldn't help us way out there anyway. My brother tried that once and he got so hopelessly lost he nearly reached Canada."

"How long is the ride going to take?" Zexion spoke up.

"'Bout five hours. We're going really far up north." Axel replied.

Demyx was thrilled, "Can we sing songs on the whole way?"

Zexion winced painfully, his head resting against the window with a despondent look.

"Kill me now."

**-Five Hours Later-**

Demyx hadn't been joking about singing during most of their journey. The only reason Zexion hadn't throttled him was because he actually sort of enjoyed the guys voice. As long as Demyx stuck to rock and folk songs, Zexion reasoned, and didn't start singing Lady Gaga again, he could live with it. Roxas found the whole thing comical since he knew only Demyx could get away with such behavior. Zexion always preferred peace and quiet but somehow broke his own norm when with Demyx.

As Axel promised, the route was straightforward until they got off the highway. Then the roads were dirt and gravel, winding paths through the forest that never seemed to end. Some of the turns were so sharp Axel had to drive less than twenty miles an hour. The road tapered off, which had Roxas wondering how two cars could even pass each other with the dense foliage on either side of their path. That never occurred however, it had been a long time since they'd even seen another vehicle or person.

Roxas's eyes were glued to the window. He'd never been around so much woodland before. Roxas was from the city originally and since his family never went camping this was a first for him. Zexion was reading a thick book in the back. Demyx was humming to himself now. Roxas looked down at the map.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?"

"Nope, I recognize this place." Axel said.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You recognize a random patch of woods from another random patch of woods?"

Axel laughed easily, "Yep. I've been coming up here every summer since I could walk."

Demyx leaned forward between the seats, "How much longer?"

Zexion peered over his book, "Dear god, please don't start with the 'are we there yet' prattle."

Roxas smirked back at his quiet friend, amused by Zexion's dry humor.

"Almost to the parking area. Then we load up the canoes with our stuff and head on down the river!" Axel was visibly excited at the prospect.

Zexion closed the book as a thought occurred to him, "And how are we going to get back to the car?"

"This river is pretty mellow. It won't be hard to paddle back upstream." Axel explained.

There was a beat of silence. Predictably, Demyx broke it.

"How far away is the place were gonna camp?" He queried.

Axel hummed, thinking to himself for a long moment, "I don't know actually."

Roxas nearly choked on his own spit before he deadpanned, "You don't know."

Axel gave a side smile, eyes trained on the road, "Nope. When I usually take this trip I'm by myself. Plus we usually only did this as a day thing so I don't know if the cargo will slow us down."

"Okay," Roxas was trying to be patient, "So how long does it usually take you?"

"Four hours." Was his swift response.

Roxas grunted, unhappy that it would take so long. He wasn't exactly in shape and he'd never been canoeing before. And if an expert needed four hours to get where they were going, he could only imagine how much longer it would take them.

"Why can't we go somewhere closer?" Roxas complained, "Won't it be dark when we even get there?"

Axel glanced over at him, "Don't be such a pansy. It's only noon. And besides, the place we are going is awesome. You'll really like it."

Zexion frowned before sarcastically commenting, "Oh yes, I'm sure this is going to be a wonderful adventure."

Demyx slapped his arm softly, "Now don't be such a sourpuss. Axel worked real hard on this trip, and I'm sure it's gonna be loads of fun!"

Roxas tended to agree with Zexion on this one. This was going to be a major pain in the ass weekend.

Axel turned sharply in a small enclosure. The area was fenced off with wooden posts. Axel parked the car on the farthest end. Roxas spotted a small path trailing away into the forest.

"Alright, let's unload!" Axel jumped out of the car.

The others followed him, happy to finally be standing again. Demyx stretched, cracking his back in the process. Zexion tossed the book back in the car. The sounds of cicadas were loud. Roxas watched the woods warily. Maybe he'd watched too many of those mauling bear documentaries on television, since he was incredibly nervous that there might be something out there. Like bigfoot.

"We need to bring the canoes over to the river, then we'll haul the stuff over there next." Axel told the group, tugging on the complicated knots, hooks and straps that kept the canoes up.

"Why not just pack everything first?" Demyx mentioned as he shimmied atop the trunk and helped pull at a strap.

"Cause then the canoes will weight like five hundred pounds and be impossible to carry." Axel grunted, long arms loosening one of the canoes and forcing the weight into his hands.

Roxas was swiftly beside him, holding the canoe firmly so it wouldn't topple over. Zexion managed to grab the other side and help slowly drop it to the ground.

Zexion huffed, "You're right, these things weigh a ton."

Axel nodded, pulling off his sweatshirt, "One of these babies are around eighty pounds."

"How much with all the stuff, then?" Demyx asked from above them.

"A good hundred and ten pounds." Axel estimated.

Several minutes later they were able to haul the second canoe off the car. Pairing off they each took one side and started carrying it to wherever Axel was leading them. Axel went first, warning them that the path would get steep. They walked single file, the strain of the canoes a heavy burden for Zexion in particular. Roxas was the first to hear the rushing water and commented on it, so they carefully skirted down the path to the river.

Dropping the heavy canoes to the ground they each stared out at the flowing water. The river itself was about a hundred meters wide, the current gentle.

Roxas looked up and spotted Axel smiling softly at the scenery. Roxas saw the look of nostalgia deep in the man's green gaze. It made him a little happier, since Axel appeared sincerely content. Demyx stepped forward to crouch and dip his hand into the water.

"It's so nice out here," He commented.

Zexion nodded with an unreadable expression, "Yes, I agree."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Zexion had been bitching about the trip nonstop but he suddenly seemed to think this was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Let's go get the rest of the stuff." Roxas spoke after a long moment.

It took the better part of forty minutes to haul three loads of camping stuff down to the riverside. Then they slowly piled all of it into the front and back of the canoes. Axel had to basically redo Demyx's sloppy work, since the way he'd packaged their stuff up they would have no leg room. Then Axel tied a long orange rope on a tree facing the river. He explained that it would help them find the spot again on the way back.

It was decided that Demyx and Zexion would take the lighter canoe while Roxas and Axel would take the longer one. Axel pushed the first canoe out before hopping behind Roxas in the second one. At first the vessel bobbed precariously, but as soon as Axel started paddling they were swiftly on their way.

It wasn't as hard work as Roxas thought it would be, but he was certain his arms would ache by the next day. The forest around them was never ending as they floated on. It was like they were back in ancient times. Every so often they came across a split in the river, and Axel would pull out his compass and point either left or right.

When Roxas first met Axel in college he'd never pictured the man as an outdoors type. Maybe it was because of the tight black clothes or the studded bracelets the man wore. Or maybe it was the cocky disposition that Axel entertained. The idea of the redhead dawning a flannel and humming to himself as he pulled the oar through the waves had been ridiculous. And even now, despite the lack of flannel, Roxas found himself peeking back at his older friend. He watched Axel's arms flex or beads of sweat slowly roll down his neck.

Axel never noticed his frequent glances, he was too busy admiring the scenery.

They chatted about this or that, Zexion complained a little bit, and they continued on as if this was something they did every day.

**-Six Hours Later-**

Roxas was more than a little irritable. His arms were hurting and he felt the sunburn forming on his cheeks. The trip had taken longer than he could have imagined. He was hungry, sweaty, and excuse the pun; not a happy camper.

When Axel finally pointed to an island situated in the center of the river, informing them that they had finally reached their destination, the group was collectively relieved. Roxas felt like he'd just done a million push-ups, and he friggin' hated push-ups. Axel was cheerful despite the dour mood around him. Nothing could ruin this for him it seemed. Not even Roxas's occasional bitchy comments.

They paddled over to the side of the island that was low and easy to access. The trees overhead were almost a hundred feet tall. Axel jumped out into the water uncaringly; it was only so deep as to reach his knees. After pushing his own canoe on the shore he turned and assisted his friends with theirs.

Roxas wearily got out, flexing his arms which felt crippled with knots. Roxas tried not to glare up at Axel as he did so. This spot of woods appeared no different than the other bazillion patches of woods they already passed. Glancing around him he couldn't understand what made this place so 'awesome.'

While Axel was tying the canoes up, Demyx pulled out the large cooler with Zexion's help. He tipped the lid open and fished out water bottles, tossing them around to each exhausted companion. They munched on PB and J sandwiches, silent as they inhaled the meal gratefully.

Demyx leaned back onto the grass after he finished eating. Now that they were finally lounging he felt the sweat dry from his body. He was equally as achy however much more cheerful about it he acted. He wasn't going to complain much when Axel had worked so hard to get them here in the first place.

"Are we gonna stay right here tonight?" Zexion finally asked as twisted the cap back on his plastic bottle.

"Nope," Axel grinned, his canines showing.

Roxas tried to whap at Axel's arm but missed, "Noooo, Axel! We can't go any farther, I'm gonna die."

"Hehe," Axel leaned over to ruffle the damp blond spikes, "Don't worry, Rox. We're really close, we just need to walk several yards more."

"Fuck yes," Demyx was undeniably relieved. He too didn't think he could go much longer.

"What makes this place so special?" Roxas swatted away Axel's appendage.

Axel stood up, "C'mon, you'll see."

The group followed him into a dense patch of forest. There were no paths this time and they had to stumble over fallen trees. The trees were incredibly broad; Zexion felt like it would be very easy to get lost in these woods if they weren't on an island. Roxas was pushing away branches from his face, Axel waiting just ahead of them. There was a drop below and the three collectively gasped.

They suddenly understood what Axel had meant.

It _was_ awesome, in Roxas's opinion.

There was a waterfall flowing directly over a Cliffside that they hadn't seen on their way towards the island. The pool beneath it was clear, smooth rocks circling around it. Innumerable red flowers bloomed around them, the trees open overhead so they could see the brilliant sky. Roxas wanted nothing more than to strip off all this clothes and dive headlong into the cool water. He bet it would feel amazing.

Axel grinned, "Me and my mom found this place the year before she died. You guys are the first people to know about it, and probably the first to be here besides me. It was always my favorite secret."

Roxas was startled, Axel never spoke about his mother, "What? Really?"

Axel hummed his affirmation.

Demyx smiled absently as his eyes took in the beauty around them, "Thank you Ax. I'm glad you showed us this beautiful place."

Zexion nodded but didn't say anything.

It was wonderfully quiet; the only sounds were the rustling leaves and the cascading water splashing below. Axel crouched low to the ground in admiration. His mind was full of the memories he had here. He'd only been twelve when he stumbled across this place. They stopped to rest randomly, choosing this island for no particular reason. Sitting still wasn't an option for a boy his age, so while his mother made lunch he'd run off into the woods with vague plans to find a suitable walking stick. His mother had been eating when he'd frantically dragged her here; she'd been a little angry with his antics until she saw what he wanted to show her so badly. He'd never seen his mom happier then when she clapped eyes on this place. It had been a surreal moment, just the two of them alone in utopia. Axel let his eyes slid over to Roxas, he felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

Now he could share it again, only with his best friends. He trusted them. He knew they wouldn't spill his precious secret to anyone else.

Axel wanted to memorize the expression on the blonds still face. It was so like his mothers, except his eyes were more radiant. Roxas appeared calm, content, and at peace with his thumbs looped around his shorts. Axel hid his mouth with his arm, trying to force his expression blank though he was extremely pleased.

There was no more complaining when they dragged their tents and backpacks through the woods. Instead they had quiet exclamations of excitement, soft words spoken because anything louder seemed inappropriate and unnecessary. They erected their tents, unrolled their sleeping bags inside, and just as it was getting dark Demyx and Zexion went off to find firewood. Axel was lounging on a mossy tree. Roxas was sitting on the smooth rocks with his feet dipping into the water. Axel stood and jumped down, casually slinging his own bare legs into the cool spring right beside the younger boy.

Roxas smiled up at him, "It's wonderful here."

Axel leaned forward to stare into the pool. And they sat like that, enjoying each other's company, reveling in the nature around them. Conversations passed between them, glances exchanged. Axel couldn't remember being so happy before. Just him and Roxas, it was perfection.

**-Nighttime-**

The air was cool but the fire kept their skin pleasant and warm. Roxas was learning how to cook over the open blaze. He had barely even made ramen noodles before let alone brats. The food was warm and satisfying, complimenting the cheap beer perfectly.

Demyx was getting tipsy; he was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Axel kept finding dead leaves to crackle in the flames. Zexion munched his food thoughtfully, listening to the random songs Demyx would sing.

Axel nearly started crying when Demyx started belting Justin Beiber lyrics, Roxas was pushing him over on his side. Demyx kept singing even when Roxas forced his hands over his mouth, the sounds muffled.

"No! Dem, you can't sing that crap here!" Roxas barked. "It goes against all things holy and decent in this world!"

Demyx laughed openly when he pulled away, "Aww, meanie, you're no fun."

"Now now children," Axel teased, "Behave."

"If I wanna siiiiiing, I'm gonna si—iiiing!" Demyx squealed, hiding behind Zexion for protection when Roxas got on his knees and lifted his fist in a joking attempt to punch him.

Zexion was trying not to chuckle, "Don't hide behind me."

"Well, what should we do then?" Demyx peeked around Zexion.

"Drink." Axel and Roxas spoke in unison.

Zexion scoffed, "Wow, didn't think of that one."

"Maybe we should play a game." Demyx suggested, plopping down closer to Zexion than he had been before. Zexion didn't seem to mind.

"Like truth or dare?" Axel offered.

Roxas rolled his eyes after taking a long sip of his beer, "Yes, because we totally just graduated junior high."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Demyx pointed his index finger in the air.

"Okay," Axel grinned from across the fire, "Zexion, truth or dare."

"Truth, I suppose."

"Have you ever cheated on anything school related in your entire life?"

"Of course not, Axel. Just because you don't like to work hard doesn't mean that rule applies to everybody."

Roxas giggled, his cheeks tinted with pink, "You just like to study, Zex, admit it."

"Bookworm!" Demyx cheered, leaning back to pop open another beer that was resting in the cooler.

Zexion glared, "Okay then, Axel. Truth or dare."

"Dare." The smirk plastered across his face was confident.

Roxas was incredulous, "Jeeze Zex, you knew he would choose dare."

"I dare you to climb that tree." Zexion pointed at the massive elm just beyond their small clearing.

Axel was on his feet in an instant.

"Aw, Zex, he's gonna kill himself. And then how are we gonna get home?" Demyx whined, but dutifully followed Axel and watched him trying to hoist up the bark. Roxas brought out his camera and gleefully took several embarrassing photos of Axel in precarious positions.

Axel managed to twist his way around a shorter branch and haul his body up so his butt was seated on the wood. He held his arms up in a mock cheer before jumping down gracefully.

"I rocked at climbing trees when I was a kid." Axel boasted loudly.

"You're so sadly triumphant," Roxas pointed out.

Axel spun, "Roxy- truth or dare."

"Don't call me Roxy. And truth I guess." Roxas shrugged to himself.

Axel plopped back on the ground next to him.

"Have you ever been in love with somebody? Romantically?" Axel was openly curious.

"Why do you ask that?" Roxas's tone was incredulous, "You know I dated Namine for three years."

"Yeah, but did you love her love her?" Axel pressed.

So the blond thought about it. He had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer but he wasn't sure he wanted to say it out loud. Yes, he might be in love with somebody. But that somebody had nothing to do with his ex-girlfriend. Roxas felt his cheeks flush.

"Yes. I've fallen in love before. So- Demyx, truth or-"

"With who?" Zexion interrupted. It was quite clear to him who Roxas was referring to, and he wondered if the boy was being honest with himself or just skirting around the issue.

"Only one question!" Roxas said quickly before adding, "So, truth or dare Dem?"

"Um, truth I guess."

"Did you really walk in on Professor Xemnas having sex with that Saix dude?"

The group burst out laughing while Demyx flinched and turned noticeably pale.

"Ugh, way to remind me. And yes, I did. It was one of the most traumatizing moments in my life."

Even Zexion couldn't help but smirk as he gently pat Demyx's shoulder. Demyx turned to Axel this time.

"Ax- truth or-"

"Dare." Again with the smirk.

"I dare you to jump into the water butt naked." Demyx cried gleefully.

Axel's face was horrified, "I'd freeze to death! My balls would fall off!"

"But, Axel," Roxas teased, "I thought you said you never turn down from a dare."

Axel was pouting as he stood up again to shimmy his shirt off. They followed him down to the pool of water, Axel was clearly unhappy as he unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop. Roxas blinked as smooth skin was revealed, shadows playing off the musculature of his back. Roxas frantically averted his eyes when the redhead delved his boxers off; Demyx noticed this and smirked in Zexion's direction to see if he noticed. Zexion took this to mean, '_push Axel_.' So he did.

With a loud splash the man was dunked into the water with a yelp. He surfaced a moment later.

"You fuckers!" Axel bellowed. Demyx was squealing happily until Axel whipped some water in his direction. The pair backed up quickly, trying to avoid the icy spray.

Roxas took pity on him and leaned forward, clasping at the soaking hand to help pull him out of the water. He was rewarded with an eyeful of Axel's manhood, though it didn't look very impressive because of the cold water. Axel started shivering as he frantically pulled his boxers back on, grabbing his shorts and hugging his arms around his bare torso. Roxas quickly pulled his sweatshirt off, handing it over. Axel nodded gratefully and tugged it around him. He liked how it smelled faintly like Roxas's cologne.

They walked back towards the fire, but Axel still shook uncontrollably, "Fucking hell, that water was like fucking torture."

Roxas grabbed a log from their pile by the tents to throw on the fire. His eyes were firmly avoiding Axel, the flush on his cheeks most certainly not attributed to the alcohol. He tried to push the naked redhead out of his mind, but the sight was seared into his retinas.

Axel grabbed his sleeping bag from the tent and pooled the fabric around him as he got comfortable again.

"Alright," Axel said with a nasty tone, "Demyx, truth or dare."

Demyx was instantly regretful. Axel was known for his payback. "Um…"

He thought about it. Which would be worse? "Truth."

Axel smirked, Demyx gulped anxiously.

"Have you ever kissed a dude?" Axel asked.

Demyx was aghast, Zexion looking over at him with a startled expression. Roxas couldn't help but smile to himself, why ask the question when the answer was obvious?

Demyx's face turned a brilliant shade as he sputtered to himself. He desperately wanted to lie, especially in front of Zexion, but Axel already knew the truth and would definitely call him out on it.

"…Yes," he squeaked with a tiny voice.

Zexion blinked, Axel watched him slowly absorb this uncharacteristic behavior. Zexion turned to face Demyx. His eyebrows were scrunched up beneath the fringe of slate hair.

"Who?"

If possible, Demyx seemed to become more embarrassed as he said in a rushed voice, "Only one question! Roxas. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Umm… I guess… What is your best memory to date?"

Axel huffed, what a lame question. He didn't anticipate the response.

"Today, when we saw this place for the first time." Roxas sounded so certain.

Axel felt himself fill with pleasure. He'd contributed to the blond's best memory. He smiled softly and couldn't help but be pleased.

"Zexion, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"C'mon you guys are so lame! Why don't you do a fucking dare?" Axel growled.

Zexion deadpanned, "Maybe because only you're stupid enough to do a dare."

Roxas smirked, "He has a point."

The redhead huffed and motioned for Demyx to hand him another beer. Demyx tossed it over the fire, it was caught easily. Axel chugged the liquid, trying to warm himself up some more after the horrible water. Maybe he was a little dumb for accepting dares so easily.

Roxas hummed to himself, "So Zexion. Have _you_ ever fallen in love with somebody?"

Zexion didn't allow himself to appear ruffled, "Of course I have."

Axel catcalled at him; Zexion gave him the finger as he asked, "Demyx, truth or dare."

"Me again? Dare this time I guess."

"…I dare you to…" Zexion looked around as he tried to think of something. Then his eyes flashed over to the blond who was currently toying with the tab on his can. "Kiss Roxas."

"What?" His three companions shouted in dismay.

Demyx and Roxas turned to face Axel, who appeared equally horrified. The redhead scratched his hand through his hair, mortified that he'd been caught. Roxas finally turned to face Demyx, heaving a long sigh. It was just a kiss. Just a little tiny kiss. With his friggin' roommate.

The musician stood and padded slowly over to Roxas, pausing when he was close to the blond's face. Then he glanced back at Zexion. Then back at Roxas. Then back at Zexion.

Zexion felt like an idiot, which was a rare occurrence. He wanted to yell that he took back the dare, but that would be as obvious as Axel's immediate reaction to said proposal. So he clenched his hands and forced himself to watch Demyx lightly peck Roxas on the lips. They both kept their eyes open, and Demyx pulled away like he'd been burned as soon as it was over.

Axel coughed behind his hand, "Well, this just got awfully gay."

Roxas scowled. Demyx was pink when he went to sit back down. Demyx refused to look at Zexion, undeniably angry at the man but not for the obvious reasons. His slate haired stupid idiot crush had dared him to kiss his dorm roommate. In front of his dorm roommates redheaded stupid idiot crush. Zexion deflated, uneasy with Demyx being so agitated.

There was a long pause of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Zexion murmured towards his friend, a bit ashamed of himself.

Demyx snorted, taking a long sip of his beer. Roxas was staring down at the ground despondently.

"Axel, truth or dare." Demyx finally said, his voice molded into a forcible calm façade.

"Truth," Axel frowned, "I'm not gonna pick dare 'cause you asshats might just push me back in that water."

Demyx brought a finger to his lips, "If you had to kiss anyone, of us three, who would you kiss?"

Axel's jaw became unhinged as it dropped open in perfect surprise, "Um, guys, isn't this enough with the kissing stuff…?"

Roxas turned a sharp glare at his friend, "Don't try to hedge out of this one. You're the one who started with the love and crap questions."

Axel felt defeated, Demyx was amused. There were few and far in between moments that he truly got to mess with Axel, and this was one of those treasured rarities.

"Of you three?"

A firm nod, "Us three."

"Well…." Axel was clutching his beer tightly, "I guess… um, that it to say… I've known you since forever Dem so that would be creepy. And Zexion would probably punch me in the crotch, so…."

"Roxas, I guess…" The faintest whisper escaped Axel's mouth.

Roxas was more than a little startled at the admission, alongside the fact Axel's face was the color of his hair. Zexion couldn't help but roll his eyes. Roxas didn't need to looks so surprised. The redheads feelings were practically tattooed across Axel's face. Demyx smiled cheerfully as he thought to himself, '_well, things in Axel's tent are going to be a wee awkward tonight_.'

Demyx stood and motioned towards their tents, "It's been a long day, y'all. Let's get some sleep."

**-Forty Minutes Later-**

Awkward was indeed an understatement.

Axel was stiff as a board inside his sleeping bag as far away from Roxas as the miniscule tent would allow. Roxas was silent, equally tense, the air between them radically different than usual.

Roxas's thoughts were spiraling away. He couldn't focus because the words Axel had spoken, no matter how reluctant, were replaying like a record. Roxas let his eyes slide over to Axel, who was staring up at the tent with firm resolution. He could just barely see him in the dim light, the fire outside were embers by this point.

Roxas gulped. He felt like such a little kid. So what if Axel said he'd kiss him?_ 'Instead of the only other two dudes who are here,' _His mind firmly reminded him. The statement didn't mean anything.

The blond squeezed his eyes shut, unsuccessfully trying to empty his mind.

"You still awake?" Roxas barely noticed the words slip out as he unconsciously leaned up on his forearms.

Axel turned, he didn't sound tired at all, "Yeah."

"Was it true what you said about kissing me?"

Roxas wanted to punch himself in the head. He sounded like such a homo! Why would he ask that question? What had possessed those words to escape? Especially when he wasn't even positive he wanted to know the answer.

Axel sighed from next to him, "Yeah."

Roxas blinked and tried to affect boredom and unattachment, "Really?"

Axel finally turned on his side to peer over at Roxas cautiously. He was watching Roxas's expression for a long moment before he finally spoke again. Roxas wished he could read his friend's mind, since his face was unreadable.

"Does that gross you out?"

Roxas shook his head before he even noticed. No, that thought most totally did not gross him out. Roxas ducked his head by his pillow. He wasn't going to say anything more. No way. He would rather lay awake all night than say what he was thinking aloud.

"…Me too." Dammit. Shit. Fuck. No.

Axel appeared cautious, "You mean, rather than Dem or Zex you'd rather…"

Roxas nodded sharply with his face smashed against the pillow, "Totally."

Axel really wasn't sure how to take that. His heart was pounding and he was trying to remain level headed and realistic. Roxas didn't mean to sound the way he did, no, Roxas was just comforting him. Right?

Silence reigned for a long beat, "Well, thank you."

"Huh?" Roxas thought that was the stupidest thing the redhead could ever say at this particular juncture.

"I mean, since you trust me and all. More than Dem and Zex." The words felt false on his tongue.

"Oh. I guess… you're welcome." No, Roxas told himself, he wasn't blushing. No his cheeks were most certainly not red, and if they were red they were red from drinking beer and not from emotional crap. Roxas turned to peak over at Axel again.

"Have you ever, you know, kissed a guy?"

Axel's eyebrows shot to his forehead, "No, never. Have you?"

"No, me either. Well, 'cept for Demyx tonight."

Another long beat of silence.

"So-" They both stated in unison, startling each other.

Then they started laughing together, because the whole thing was just so ridiculous. They were both acting like nervous twits around each other when they were supposed to be best buddies. Roxas wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes, Axel's chest hurt from laughing so hard.

After the pair calmed down they remained staring at each other.

"Have you ever wondered?" Axel started.

"Should we?" Roxas responded.

"Maybe, just to get it out of the way, of course." Axel figured, though his heart was literally pounding in his ears.

Roxas nodded, scooting closer to Axel, "Just once,"

"Just to see." Axel told him while shifting so he was sitting up. Axel pulled the sleeping bag away from him and tried to act calm. But that was so hard to do, inimitably impossible.

Roxas's head was lower than Axel so the redhead leaned down. They were so close to each other's faces but they could barely see anything. Warm breath fanned each other's cheeks, Roxas was thankful for the dark so Axel couldn't see how embarrassed he was.

A tingle rolled down Axel's spine as he watched Roxas's eyes slide shut and his pink lips pucker. Axel thought about pulling away, but knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And he so, so, so, **so** fucking wanted this. Instead of hesitating, and because he was stubborn like that, Axel swiftly closed the distance and pressed his mouth against the waiting boy.

Roxas felt a rush of air leave him at the contact; he tilted his shoulders to adjust his lips closer. Axel smelled like smoke and musk and he was so incredibly warm. His lips tasted faintly of beer, but Roxas didn't mind one bit. After, what both considered too short of time, Axel gently pulled back. But not very far at all. Roxas felt his whole body burn with Axel so close to him, the tingle stinging his lips pleasantly.

So he impulsively leapt up and wrapped his arms around the lanky shoulders just in time for Axel to scoop him around the waste and the subsequent kiss was entirely different. This kiss was tongue and teeth and desperation. Roxas forced his body as close to Axel as he possibly could, spreading his legs so he was more comfortable resting on the older man's lap. Axel began stroking his face and hair and cheeks, fingers gentle while tongues battled aggressively for dominance. Roxas stroked Axel's tongue with his own, explored his mouth as if it were an undiscovered wonder, and felt Axel return the favor with exuberance. Axel nipped at his lips, Roxas responded by scratching his nails on the tender skin at the back of Axel's neck.

Then, as quickly as it started, they pulled away from each other a second time. Their breathing had become labored, coming out in hot puffs. Roxas shyly pushed back from Axel's arms, the redhead let him go instantly.

Roxas wound his sleeping bag back around him and forced his body to lie down. Roxas could care less about the hard ground beneath him because he was trying to calm his body down. He felt like if he didn't he would strip Axel bare and do several things that he wasn't mentally prepared for. Axel seemed to agree with his assessment and followed suit, wrapping himself equally tight into the blankets despite the fact that he felt equally sweaty and bothered.

"Um-" Roxas squeaked, "Thank you?"

Axel couldn't help but chuckled in response. His voice was warm with affection, "You're welcome."


	2. Nature's Push

A Wee Romp in the Woods

By DXMJUNKIE

**Warning to the kiddies:** Smutty smut smut. Boys loving boys.

Part Two: Nature's Push

The next morning astonishingly was not particularly awkward for either Axel or Roxas. They both anticipated it might be, however through some unspoken agreement they decided to neither talk about nor otherwise mention what had transpired the night before.

They reasoned that it was totally a heat of the moment thing, utterly normal curious experimentation for two guys. Both repeated that excuse in their minds quite a bit more than either figured was healthy. They were shy about it off course, but wouldn't allow those feelings to show on their faces. Roxas wasn't going to ruin this trip for Axel when it obviously meant so much to him and Axel wasn't going to ruin his friendship with Roxas. They tried to ignore the fact that the kiss had been more than a little intense but wrote that off because of the alcohol, even if neither had been inebriated.

They woke up to Demyx shaking their tent back and forth, singing ostentatiously that they to get their asses out of bed. It was already nine AM and the musician was adamant that they had a lot of swimming to do. The balmy morning was a telltale sign it would be a humid afternoon. After taking turns changing in their tent, Zexion pulled out some more PB and J sandwiches which they downed swiftly with water, chatting casually. Demyx was in his swimming trunks already, he was more than eager to dive headlong into the water. Demyx was a bit of a freak for swimming, and enjoyed it as the best form of exercise imaginable.

Zexion followed suit shortly after but refused to take off his gray t-shirt. Zexion was astonishingly prudish when it came to his body and would have probably worn pants over his trunks if Axel didn't make fun of him for it. Roxas found his own checkered trunks in his backpack and remembered to unclasp his omnipresent necklace so it wouldn't rust in the water. Axel went off to explore the woods for a while to clear his mind. He was back in time for a small lunch, the group joking and bantering as they prattled off what they would do during their relaxing woodland adventure.

As afternoon hit and the day became warmer so Roxas took to lounging with his back flat on the rocks, his towel over his eyes so he could get some sun on the rest of his pasty body. His cheeks were slightly burned from the day before, so he took extra care with putting sunscreen. Axel poked fun at him and Roxas returned the favor with scathing retorts. This confirmed something to them as if to say, '_see, nothing has changed_.'

Zexion spent the majority of his time trying to figure out if something had happened between his friends after the strange atmosphere of the night prior. They were both joking with each other the same, Roxas adding his bitchy comments that Axel would shrug off with exuberant nonchalance. Nothing out of the usual. Demyx was floating on his back on the far side when Zexion edged into the pool, gracefully swimming over to him and pulling Dem by his arm closer to the waterfall and out of earshot.

Demyx smiled at him and followed uncaringly, Zexion thought the musician looked lovely surrounded by the water. It brought out the color of his eyes. They lounged together on the edge of the pool, the waterfall muffling their voices.

"What's up?" Demyx asked in a conspiratorial voice as he leaned towards Zexion.

"Do they seem odd to you today?" Zexion asked softly.

"Not really, actually." Demyx's gaze flashed over to Axel, who was watching Roxas out of the corner of his eye as he splashed his feet in the water several meters away.

"That's weird." Zexion responded.

Demyx nodded, "I think so too. A bit sad, really."

Zexion rested his arms against a rock and let splashes of water fall down his back, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, it's just so obvious how much they adore each other." Demyx told him matter-of-factly.

Zexion slid his gaze over to meet Dem's, "You think so?"

"Don't you?"

"I guess. But Roxas doesn't seem like that type, you know?"

Demyx blinked in surprise, "You mean gay?"

Zexion nodded sharply, wondering to himself why this conversation made him feel funny. His stomach was twisting and his arms felt shaky. He closed his eyes and steadied himself. He felt like such a girl.

Demyx hummed to himself as he rested on the other side of the rock, "Well, maybe he's not. I mean, maybe it's just Axel that he likes."

Zexion eyes popped open and he raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

Demyx face flushed pink as he ducked his mouth under the water, bobbing for a long moment. Zexion sighed, not really wanting to invade his friend's privacy but also oddly curious what the answer might be.

"Does this have to do with how you've kissed guys before?" Zexion queried in the most delicate manner he possessed.

Demyx's face shaded to a darker color, even the tips of his ears burning red. Demyx gulped nervously, not really trusted himself to speak. He didn't like where these questions were going and he really didn't want to freak Zexion out. Because if Zexion knew he was gay, it might be easier for the romantically dense scientist to realize precisely who Demyx liked. And even if the slate-haired guy was okay with the whole homo thing he most certainly didn't want any of those sentiments directly aimed at him. Demyx let his head rest against the rocks, wishing that he didn't like the man as much as he did and that those feelings would just disappear. He wished that he didn't find Zexion so perfect, so calm and intelligent and fucking amazing.

"You don't have to answer." Zexion said firmly, pulling himself up on the rocks and resting with his arms behind him.

Demyx's eyes flashed up, immediately noting how tight the shirt clung to his friend's wet body. It dipped into his stomach, showing how toned the man actually was. Demyx couldn't really figure out why Zexion was so shy, and he knew the man tried to play it off as a modesty thing. But Dem easily figured out that Zexion was incredibly self conscious, and didn't really like his body. Not that the musician understood the sentiment, Zexion had the nicest abs Dem'd ever seen.

Demyx forced himself out of the water to sit next to his friend. He would have to answer him just because Zexion didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. Both Axel and Roxas were well aware of his preference, and Zexion was his close friend after all. Dem was too busy trying to formulate the words he would speak and completely missed the husky look that flashed across Zexion's eyes as he peered down at the dripping body which felt inappropriately close to his own. It made his skin tingle, almost like he was anticipating something.

Demyx turned to Zexion with a frown, "I'm gay."

Somehow this information wasn't very shocking, "Oh."

Demyx flinched as he stared despondently at the water, "Does that freak you out?"

Zexion started in astonishment, "Of course not."

"Really?" Dem hedged, wondering if Zexion was lying.

Zexion rolled his eyes and ignored his pounding heart, "Demyx, your sexual preference does not bother me. It doesn't change who you are in the slightest."

A huge sense of relief flooded Demyx, making him slump forward. Zexion felt a pang of worry as he tried to puzzle out why Demxy acted the way he did. The musician was a mystery to him, and that fact equally bothered him. Zexion didn't like mysteries; he liked to solve questions analytically.

"Were you worried that I would be angry? That I wouldn't want to be friends anymore? Is that why you didn't tell me?" Zexion was a little hurt by the prospect.

Demyx shook his head, "No, it just never really came up. Axel knew 'cause he'd been buddies with me since high school, and I think Roxas just sort of figured it out on his own."

"That or Axel told him." His tone was terse.

"No, Axel wouldn't say stuff like that." Demyx was certain. "He wouldn't out me."

"But he did ask you that truth question the night before." Zexion didn't appear amused by that fact.

"Yeah, but I did make him jump into freezing cold water with Roxas watching. And we all know how impressive… that makes a guy look…" Demyx gulped, his cheeks flushing. "I kinda deserved it."

Zexion paused as a thought struck him, "So you know for certain that Axel likes Roxas?"

Demyx rolled his eyes and gave his friend a wry smile, "As if that isn't the most obvious thing ever? That idiot has been pining for Roxas since he'd met him."

Zexion slowly absorbed this information, "Will he ever say anything?"

Demyx felt sullen at the prospect, "Even if it's kind clear to us that Roxas may return his feelings… Axel isn't the type to blurt something out. He's terrified it would ruin their friendship. Which is why he won't say a word."

Demyx leaned back to look up at the cloud's floating in the sky, "Axel's had it rough, man. He doesn't really know how to express his feelings, and he's scared of being hurt. I mean," Demyx's voice lowered to barely a whisper, "His mother died when he was barely a teen. And his father refused to talk with him since. His brother isn't exactly known for being supportive, and he was on his own a lot when we were younger."

Zexion sighed, trying to imagine how the spunky redhead might have felt. "You would never guess it by how he acts."

"For sure. But Axel is an expert at hiding things from other people."

Zexion finally smiled, "Well he may think he is, but like you said, it's written across his face how much he likes our bitchy blond."

Demyx barked out a laugh and directed a peculiar expression at Zexion before pushing himself back into the water, "You got that right!"

**-An Hour Later-**

Roxas felt like he was in an oven by the time he carefully dropped into the water. He'd been sitting under the sun for so long his skin was overheated. Being careful not to let go of the edge he let himself bob in the cool liquid. It felt wonderful.

Axel smirked down at him from the rocks above before jumping dramatically and cannon balling into the water several feet away. Roxas felt a spike of panic hit him as he clutched at the rocks tighter, the grip making his knuckles turn white. Axel laughed when he surfaced, throwing his hair back happily.

"I'll race you across the pool," Axel offered.

"Um, no, that's okay. I mean- I'm cool here." Roxas said far too quickly.

Axel huffed, "Aw, don't think you could beat me?"

Roxas shook his head and allowed, "Probably not."

Axel stopped for a moment, turning to look at his friend, "Well that's not something you'd usually say."

Roxas laughed with a sheepish expression, turning so his back faced Axel without responding. Axel swam around him, feet finding the bottom of the pool so he could stand.

"Roxas?"

"… I can't swim." The words were spoken between clenched teeth, Roxas obviously ten kinds of embarrassed.

Axel felt his jaw drop, but he wasn't going to say anything that would make Roxas ashamed of himself. So he casually responded, "Oh?"

Roxas turned to look at him sharply, the red on his cheeks not from the sunburn, "What? You aren't going to make fun of me?"

Axel shook his head, and gave him a serious look, "Give me your hand."

"What? No, I don't-" Roxas was frantic.

"I won't let anything happen to you, promise." Axel cut him off with a smile while holding out his hand.

Roxas glanced anxiously at the water beyond before tentatively letting Axel grab his hand. As soon as he couldn't feel the bottom anymore, Roxas yelped and clutched Axel's arm tightly. Axel spun his arm around his waste and swam out several feet. Axel gave him a comforting grin.

"When my mom taught me, she first showed me how to float on my back." Axel pushed at Roxas's bare back until his stomach was close to the top of the water.

"Just lean your head back, and fill your lungs with air." Roxas didn't seem convinced so he added, "My arm will be under you the whole time just in case."

The blond finally complied and let his head fall into the water, the waves muddling any noise he could hear. He let his lungs inhale and his feet pop to the surface. He could feel Axel's hand on his back and let his arms spread, one hand gently touching Axel's stomach. He stayed like that for a long moment before pulling his legs back down, Axel quickly grabbed his trunks to tug him closer so he wouldn't sink.

"See?" Axel's smile was always so comforting.

And Roxas didn't notice and mind or even care that Axel was holding him so closely. Axel let his fingers skim the soft skin to trace the bumps of his spine. Roxas pulled towards him, his face inches away from the tan shoulder. Roxas felt his eyes shut as he allowed himself to enjoy the close proximity.

"Wanna go out deeper?"

Roxas nodded and let Axel push them out farther so they were in the center of the pool. He flailed his legs in the water below him, trying to keep himself upright though his hands didn't leave Axel's arm. They stayed their together in the gentle pool, the action allowed them to be close to each other without proper justification. The chirp of cicadas and splashing waterfall mellowed them both out; Roxas felt every nerve in his body relax. Axel twirled them around in circles; the smile never left his face. Roxas returned the gesture, laughing aloud when Axel leaned his head back and shook his long red hair into the water. It swayed from the action and Roxas let his fingers brush through the locks that clung to Axel's head.

After a while Roxas became bolder and tried to doggy paddle on his own. He was able to swim by himself for a couple moments, and when he got tired Axel would easily grab him back. Roxas was ecstatic.

"I actually did it!" He couldn't believe it. He'd always been so scared of the water when he was younger. Axel chuckled, pleased by the antics.

So the redhead tugged at Roxas's waste and let his arms wrap around the blond in a casual hug. Roxas blushed when he felt their bare stomachs meet wetly, brushing smoothly under the water.

"I knew you could." And that voice left no room for argument.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Roxas was worn out when they went back to camp for some food. It was getting later and his belly grumbled angrily in hunger. Axel helped him learn the breast-stroke, and he toward the end he was able to swim back to the edge on his own. He wanted to brag to his friends about learning to swim, but thought he would appear childish since he was nineteen and hadn't already known. He wasn't sure why Axel teaching him made it so easy. Or why he was calm without his feet touching the ground when he normally would have been shaking fearfully. Roxas snuck a glance up to his older friend who walked casually next to him. Maybe it was only Axel who could have done that, Roxas considered.

Demyx and Zexion were playing cards on the ground by their tent. Zexion nodded a greeting up at them.

"Foods in the cooler," He stated simply.

Roxas pulled out a bag of chips and devoured them greedily, they tasted so amazing after all that hard work. Axel munched on strips of beef jerky; they shared a bottle of water without even noticing.

"Thought you would never get tired of swimming." Axel commented to Demyx, who grinned sheepishly back.

"Well, I was in the water way longer than you. And my legs got all noodly."

Zexion snorted, "Noodly? That's not even a word."

Demyx giggled, "It's like when you put noodles in water and they get all… noodly. You'kno?"

Roxas laughed, "That is the perfect explanation. My legs feel noodly too."

Zexion seemed to perk up, "You went swimming? I thought you hate it."

Roxas rolled his eyes defensively, "Not all the time."

Demyx raised an eyebrow at Axel who gave an understanding side-grin.

"After you eat we should go on a hike." Axel offered, rolling the zip on the plastic bag back as he carefully let the air out. "It's still early afternoon."

Demyx nodded, swiftly accepting the change in topic, "Sounds like a plan. I'll have to throw some clothes on."

"Zexion should too," Roxas commented slyly, "Seeing as how he's still in his wet tee."

Zexion bristled at the comment, "I wear shirts because I burn easily."

"Uh-huh, sure dear," Demyx tittered. Zexion glared and stood quickly, walking over to the tent before ducking inside.

Axel casually went over to Dem, crouching and asking him in a soft voice, "Did you have fun alone time?"

Demyx sighed before whispering, "I told him I was gay."

Axel hadn't been expecting that. He frowned thoughtfully, "And?"

Demyx ran a hand through his hair, it was frizzy from the water, "He was okay with it."

Axel nodded, rubbing his hand on Dem's shoulder, "See? I told you everything would work out when you're honest with him."

Demyx's lips puckered as he gave a meaningful glance in Roxas direction. The blond was pulling clothes out of his backpack, not paying attention.

"And if you would follow your own advice." The musician said tartly though he let his hand fall to Axel's arms. He knew how the redhead felt.

Axel deflated, "I know."

Zexion stepped out the tent gracefully, dawned in a neat button-up. He glanced over at Roxas before noticing Axel and Demyx huddled closely together. Axel was blushing. Demyx had his hand on Axel's arm. Demyx stood quickly, nearly knocking his taller friend over.

"Well- Let's go hiking!" He shouted happily though his voice was cheerfully forced.

Zexion scowled, wondering why Demyx was so nervous all the sudden. Then he watched Axel stride over to Roxas and a sad expression cross Demyx's face. Zexion felt his throat tighten and tried to put two and two together.

Demyx was gay. Demyx knew Axel was in love with Roxas. Axel was Demyx's best friend.

Could Demyx possibly… be in love with Axel?

Zexion glared down at his sandals.

**-Three Hours Later-**

The hike was gorgeous. The island wasn't very big, but had enough cliffs and steep inclines to keep things interesting. After ducking under trees and jumping over branches they headed around the backside of the waterfall. They worked their way up a long path towards the top, and spent almost thirty minutes watching the sights after they reached the highest point. The trees weren't as dense there, and they could easily see for miles around. There was nothing but green foliage and birds swooping overhead. Axel swore he saw a bald eagle.

Zexion was oddly moody during the whole hike, which had Demyx worried. Roxas didn't seem to notice while he took pictures with his fancy camera, swapping commentary with Axel. This seemed to make Zexion scowl even more, but he continued on with them even if he just wanted to go back to the tent and crawl in his sleeping bag. He refused to look Demyx in the eye, which the musician found unsettling.

The woods were so thick on the way back down that they got a little lost. Even Axel wasn't sure how to get back to camp. So they found the edge of the island and traced their steps back to the tied up canoes. That turned out to be a time-consuming task and the group barely managed to gather firewood for the night as it swiftly got darker.

The weather was finally cooling down; they took one final dip in the pool which had gotten chilly. After changing out of their trunks and throwing on sweatshirts Axel pulled out one of the cans of lighter fluid and started the fire.

Right before the sun set they launched several rounds of fireworks. Roxas was as eager as Axel to light them all. He secretly enjoyed the euphoric expression on the redheads face when they exploded. They made dinner but Zexion was still silent as they talked about school and professors. Demyx felt like this would be a subject Zexion might enjoy, but he remained aloof and uncaring.

Roxas pulled out a beer for each of them; they began to chat about their journey back the next day. How long it would take and if their arms would fall off.

Zexion excused himself after only a few minutes before disappearing off into the woods with a muttered sentiment. When he was out of sight Axel turned to Demyx who was watching Zexion's retreating form.

"Is Zexion mad about something?"

Demyx shook his head, "I don't know. He wasn't acting like this earlier. Maybe it's because I told him… you know."

Roxas nearly spat out his beer, "You told him you like him?"

Demyx bit his lip, "No, I told him I was gay."

Roxas nodded, "And how did he take that?"

"Fine… I thought. But now he's acting all distant. Maybe he's upset with me." Demyx was obviously depressed at the thought.

Axel scooted closer, "Maybe, you should, you know. Go talk to him. See what's up."

Demyx took a long gulp of his beer, anxiously glancing back over to the woods, "I think he wants to be left alone."

Roxas rolled his eyes and firmly responded, "Demyx, go talk to him. Or else he's gonna mope in the woods and get mauled by bears."

After another moment of his two friends coercing him, Demyx stood and trailed off in the direction Zexion had gone. It was dark but with his flashlight Dem was able to find the stoic scientist a couple hundred yards away. The slate haired man was sitting on a set of tree trunks. He held his hand over his eyes when the beam of light travelled past him. Demyx shut off the light and sat across from Zexion.

"You okay?" Demyx asked softly.

"I'm fine." Zexion sounded so cold.

"Are you… angry?"

"No." Those words were like a door being slammed in his face.

Demyx looked away, eyes adjusting to the dark as he felt himself give way to the depressing feelings. Zexion was obviously irritated with him. But what was he mad about? That he'd said he was gay, or something else?

A tense silence passed between them. Zexion felt like an idiot for treating Demyx this way. The man had done nothing to deserve that. But the idea of Demyx loving Axel in such a manner was both painful and resented. So Zexion cleared his throat.

"Are you in love with Axel?" The words were precise.

Demyx turned to face him, his face shocked as he sputtered, "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Why the hell would you think that?" Demyx was astonished, the notion of him loving Axel romantically so creepy. His best friend? No way. No – fucking- way.

"Well you know a lot about him. And you know he likes Roxas. And when you look at him and you don't think he's watching, you get this sad expression." Zexion explained with a flat tone.

Silence.

Then Demyx started laughing. He couldn't help it. Once he started, he couldn't stop. Tears came to his eyes as he clutched his sides. Zexion was startled, that hadn't been the sound he'd expected to hear. He thought that maybe Demyx would get weepy and he'd be forced to comfort him over his unrequited love.

"Haha- _What_?" Demyx giggled, wiping a tear from his cheek, "Seriously? Axel? Haha~"

Zexion flushed, embarrassed. He wasn't used to being laughed at. Well, maybe just a little but not so openly.

"Hahaaa, sorry, sorry. But_ how_? Hahaaaaa! How could you possibly think I'm in love with _Axel_?" Demyx peeled over with another fit of laughter. He managed to calm down after a long moment.

"It's true I'm in love with someone, yah, but it's totally not Axel!" Demyx exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief, "Hah! Axel!"

Zexion was defensive, "Well, the way you were making it sound… Wait, so who are you in love with, then?"

Demyx sobered up immediately, amazed at himself for spilling those words. He tried to giggle, "Um, well, it's totally not Roxas, if that's who you're going to suspect next."

Zexion glared at him. He was waiting for the answer.

"What made you think I'd like Axel, anyway?" Demyx tried to change the subject.

"I already told you. You look at him with the glazed and sad expression."

Demyx nodded, "That's probably true. But it's not for the reasons you think. I do love Ax, of course, but more like a brother. I want him to be happy."

"So you get sad because…" Zexion pried.

"Because Axel won't take the chance to tell Roxas."

Zexion stared at his feet. Why was this vacation making him feel more and more like an idiot?

"So why did you get so mad?" Demyx responded.

"What do you mean?" Zexion tried to sound naïve.

Demyx narrowed his eyes, "You were so moody today. What gives?"

"I just thought, you know." Zexion muttered, "That you knew Axel like Roxas. And that you had a one-sided love and all."

Demyx sighed wistfully, "Well, that's not far from the truth."

"What do you mean?" Zexion so badly wanted to know.

"The one-sided thing. The person I love doesn't love me back."

Zexion was shocked and responded incredulously, "How could that be possible?"

Zexion felt his hand cover his mouth as his face turned an unusual shade of red. Why had he said that? He could only imagine how it sounded.

Demyx was watching him for a long pause before he stood and plopped on the tree branch next to his friend. He wasn't sure why Zexion's unintended question made him feel so calm, and he felt a sliver of hope blossom in his chest. Zexion was not the sort to talk without thinking, and the way the man was looking at him made him want to hug him and never let go.

"Well, you know. Most straight men don't like it when a dude likes him." Demyx stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Zexion frowned, "And what do you like about this guy, then? If he's so oblivious that he can't notice your feelings?"

Demyx snorted. Oh, the irony.

Then he bit his lip, eyes wandering to stare at the stars above them. There were so many more stars above them than usual; he supposed it was the lack of light pollution out so deep in the woods.

"You know, the usual reasons you like someone. I enjoy his company. I can act like myself and be silly. He listens to me, gets concerned about me for stupid reasons. He's really smart and I could listen to him talk for hours." Demyx tried not to hint that much, but the words found their way out.

Zexion was watching him with an unreadable expression. He twined his hands together and thought about the response. Maybe he was just thinking about it too much, but why did Demyx's response sound so firmly aimed at him? Zexion sighed, wondering what it would be like if it was him. Unsure how to react he finally relented.

"What if that person isn't straight himself?"

Silence. Demyx was watching him again with that same strange expression.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just, you never know." Zexion couldn't hide the blush that stained his cheeks. Was it just him or did it sound like he was offering himself?

Zexion hadn't had a relationship before and wasn't sure how the whole courting process was supposed to take place. Was he supposed to be upfront and say what's on his mind, or was he supposed to just let the whole thing play out? He felt his heart stop when Demyx reached a hand over, gently placing it on his knee as it waiting for Zexion to push it away. Zexion let his own hand rest atop Dem's, knowing that the boy needed some sort of comfort.

Demyx wanted to choke on his own tongue with embarrassment, "I… um, you know, Zexion… I…"

Zexion felt his heart calm as Demyx struggled with his words. So this was how it would be. Demyx was always the braver of the two, but with the boy so uncharacteristically tongue-tied he knew what he would need to say.

"I'm in love with you, Demyx." Zexion told him, the words so honest and heartfelt.

Demyx wasn't quite sure he'd heard correctly, he felt tears sting his eyes, "What?"

"I'm in love with you." Zexion repeated simply.

And promptly found himself with an armful of Demyx. Demyx threw his hands around Zexion's back and pulled him close, his body thrumming with happiness. Demyx nodded frantically, feeling Zexion return the embrace.

"Me too!" Demyx finally cried, pulling back just enough to see Zexion's face.

"I totally do too!"

"Do what?" Zexion teased, reaching a finger up to wipe away the tears streaming down Dem's cheeks.

"I'm like one hundred million gazillion percent in love with you." Demyx wailed, pulling his face back down to Zexion's shoulder.

Zexion couldn't help the madman smile that plastered itself between his cheeks as he allowed his fingers to toy with Demyx's hair. When he'd met the kid he'd found his hairstyle to be ridiculous, but he now felt that it suited him. Crazy and wild and passionate. All Demyx.

Zexion tipped Demyx's face up with his hand, leaning over to press his lips against the salt-soaked mouth. Demyx made an odd sound in the back of his throat and returned the kiss without hesitation. They played with each other's tongues, melting and wetting them. Zexion had once thought French kissing would gross him out. But how could it when he could finally taste and explore Demyx in such a manner? In the comforting darkness of these woods in the middle of bumfuck?

Zexion pulled away to peck Demyx, he felt the musician's slim fingertips crunch into his sweatshirt and pulled his arm around the trim waste. Demyx refused to stop however, and they were soon tonguing each other with wild abandon. Zexion moaned slightly, his whole body was on fire. Holy shit, he was actually in love. He was actually making out with the person he loved. It was crazy. Wonderful and hot and sexy and fucking crazy.

Suddenly, Demyx laughed as he spooned towards the smaller body. Zexion was smiling at him warmly, the affection clearly in his eyes. Zexion was usually so hard to read, but when Demyx leaned to kiss him softly the man returned the action so easily. Zexion pecked him once more, twining their fingers together by his cheek.

"And you thought I liked Axel," Demyx huffed in amusement. "Idiot."

Zexion could only chuckle because it was the truth after all.

"Then I'll be your idiot," He murmured, his lips still so close.

Demyx's eyes crinkled in happiness, their foreheads bumped together, "Kay."


	3. Foliage means Fornication

A Wee Romp in the Woods

By DXMJUNKIE

**Author's Note: **There shall be much smut in this world!

Part Three: Foliage means Fornication

Demyx was strewn across Zexion's lap as they practiced their tongue techniques. Demyx proved more skilled at kissing than Zexion but he tried to mimic the actions as best he could. He felt sloppy but Zexion was in far too much pure bliss with Demyx touching him to care. Their lips heedlessly crashed together in this wildly desperate way that was harsh and animalistic but sweetly possessive.

There was nothing gentle about their teeth clanking or the indelicate manner in which each dove back for more. Yet it was the most affectionate kiss Demyx had ever experienced. Even if their teeth nipped and tongues battled- Zexion fingers touched his cheeks so gently it made him swoon. Zexion stroked his hair, his back, and his arms as if he was delicate or fragile.

Demyx always assumed Zexion would be a tad shy when it came to this; yet that was far from the truth. The slate haired man was throwing everything he had into their joined mouths, as if all the words from before meant nothing and this was the only true way he could express how he really felt. Demyx could feel Zexion's heart pounding, all this directly caused by him.

The musician smelled wonderful, he always did, Zexion mused. Zexion was thrilled when his scent began mingling with his boyfriends. He would love to smell as perfect as Demyx. Zexion let his fingers trace Demyx' biceps, this allowed him to pull the man closer. Their mouths continued slicing against each other, their heads dipping and pulling in perfect unison, as if it had always been that way.

When Demyx's fingers brushed down Zexion's bare neck he couldn't help the shiver. His neck was a sensitive area, which Demyx promptly took advantage of. Trailing soft pecks down his cheek Dem began sucking at the tender skin under his ear, teeth gently biting and bruising the flesh he found. Zexion clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore how his blood was thrumming and all his energy had seeped out of his brain and into his groin. Zexion's breath hitched when Demyx began to rub his fingers beneath his sweatshirt and across his bare stomach. So close to where he ached.

Zexion was barely holding Demyx's waist, but when the man pulled back the scientist blinked in surprise. He quickly wondered if he had done anything wrong. He was naïve about… sexual relations, and didn't want to push Dem away.

"What…?" He asked weakly, voice husky.

There was a glint in those aqua eyes as Demyx responded, "Take off your sweatshirt."

Demyx was already pulling the fabric over his head and he quickly dropped it to the ground before tackling Zexion down and lying atop him with his legs splayed over Zexion's lap. Zexion's hair was flung away from his face carelessly, his lips bruised and pink. Demyx thought it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The scientist's sole attention was on him, his normally reserved expressions now open and free for him to witness.

Demyx leaned down and began tonguing him aggressively; Zexion started responding with more enthusiasm. Demyx ran his fingers under Zexion's shirt again, exploring the taunt skin that quivered at the slightest touch. Demyx barely managed to rip the fabric away from the smaller man, tossing it aside. Normally Zexion would have hesitated; he disliked his body and was a stickler for modestly. But Demyx was safe, Demyx wouldn't care. Demyx_ loved_ him. It was unthinkable to resist.

Zexion could feel the hard pressure beneath the Demyx's jeans, it sparked something in him. That pleasure was so taunting when Demyx moved above him. Zexion decided he couldn't be submissive any longer. He lifted his leg over Dem's just enough to roll them around so he was on top. He pulled the musicians t-shirt away as if it mortally offended him and swiftly revealed the milky skin beneath.

Demyx's body was flawless in his opinion. Even in the darkness he could see flat planes and firm hipbones. Zexion grasped those hips and desperately forced his tongue into Dem's mouth before moving down his chest to deposit a flurry of open-mouthed kissed over his nipples. Demyx brought his calloused fingertips to smooth through Zexion's hair. The slate locks soon became helplessly mused and messy. Demyx moaned; he couldn't help the noise with Zexion's nails dug beneath his back.

Zexion was already panting. He didn't know what he was doing when he lowered his body and smoothly pressed down into Demyx's arms. Demyx keened, eyes glazed as his smooth palms explored the expanse of skin above him. They bucked their hips together, Demyx's pupils dilating. Zexion repeated the action, snapping his hips between Dem's spread legs. They were rubbing together under the fabric of their shorts; it was tantalizing but not quite what either wanted.

This was moving very fast, Zexion knew- almost too fast. But his mind wasn't listening and his heart was pounding and Demyx was beneath him and more than willing. All his years of being asexual were tossed out of the window with Demyx heatedly pressed against him. Demyx's cold hands trailed along his shoulder blades, nails clawing when Zexion pressed down again. Demyx moaned loudly with that gorgeous voice Zexion adored, their skin plastered together.

Demyx supposed that they ought to be cold, but with Zexion's hand cradling the back of his neck, and messy tongues meeting each other he was anything but. Instead he found he was quite ready to sweat, quite ready to give and receive the pleasure he figured Zexion didn't really understand. Zexion wasn't hesitating either, which spurred Demyx on.

Demyx rolled them back over again. The leaves from the forest floor had been poking into his back. He made sure to tug Zexion's sweatshirt beneath him so the man's shoulders didn't suffer in return. Demyx pulled away momentarily just above him, lips mere inches apart while trying to force his rampant desire down just a notch.

"Have you… ever done this before?" Demyx asked, wetly kissing Zexion's lower lip.

Zexion blushed, shaking his head in negation, "Sorry,"

Demyx grinned, "Don't be. I'm glad I could be your first. You're what I've always wanted."

Normally such sappy sentiments would be a turn off for the scientist, but he absolutely believed what Demyx was saying. Demyx may talk a lot, but he never lied. Zexion always appreciated that.

Zexion moved his mouth to nip Demyx's neck, his fingertips tracing the pert nipples above him. Demyx wet his lips as he raised his chest, allowing Zexion to explore. Zexion was fascinated with his abdomen; he licked a trail between the muscles of his stomach. The action found Dem's eyes rolling back beneath his lids as he imagined other places Zexion might tongue instead. When Zexion began toying with one of his nipples, Demyx groaned again, even louder than before. Demyx didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

Demyx soon lost his patience and grabbed both of the man's slender wrists. While forcing him back down, Demyx effortlessly pinned them over his head. Demyx was a far from the dominant sort, but he figured it might be easier on Zexion this time. To show him the ropes, as it where. Giving Zexion a lopsided smile he focused on more important things.

Demyx fumbled with the button of Zexion's shorts, forcing the zipper down. His hand was unhesitating when he firmly grasped the hot erection beneath. Zexion exhaled sharply; he couldn't help but feel breathless and needy. No one had ever touched him like this before, and when Demyx started pumping with that sweaty wonderful hand Zexion moaned. The noise echoed across the silent woods.

Zexion forced one of his hands free and harshly pulled Demyx's mouth to his, tonguing him desperately. Demyx released Zexion's other wrist, and with his free hand he brought the scientists index finger between them, mouth sucking on the appendage. Zexion watched, entranced, his finger slowly disappearing between those wonderfully complaint lips. He felt a surge roll down directly to his groin at the action.

"Wanna know what else I can do with my tongue?" Demyx whispered before bringing the full finger into his mouth while applying pressure with said tongue.

"Fuck yes!" Zexion huffed, nodding quickly. Demyx giggled for a moment, Zexion was not usually one to swear.

Demyx pulled his face away and trailed down, hot breath puffing on sensitive skin. He pulled Zexion's erection from the shorts, the slate haired man gulped when the cold air hit him. But Demyx wasn't going to tease or leave him hanging. Demyx quickly brought his tongue out, trailing thickly around his base before licking a long line up the shaft. Zexion was a lot larger than he'd expected, much more impressive than his own.

"You're huge." Demyx complimented as he lips chastely kissed the tip. Zexion keened anxiously, braced up on his elbows to watch.

"You are much more amazi-! Ah!" The compliment died as Demyx wrapped his mouth around him and sucked in the entire tip. When he released there was an erotic squelching noise but he dove back and soon took half the length into his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around as much as he could Zexion clenched his hands tightly into fists and forced them to remain idle. He feared he would try to reach over and force Demyx's head down or pull his hair.

Demyx lubricated his entire erection easily; free hand pumping at the base which he couldn't swallow. Zexion began groaning loudly, the noise making Demyx's own erection ache. He'd never heard such a sound from Zexion, never seen the man's gaze so raw.

Demyx could feel Zexion's penis throb in his mouth, the man's breath was getting frantic.

"Wait- Dem!" Zexion pleaded, but Demyx didn't appear to hear him and continued sucking hard, forcing the entire length past his gag reflex and into his throat. He bobbed several times with his free hand braced against the man's thigh; Zexion felt his balls grow tight. Too much wet pressure, it was too good.

Zexion was silent as he came, which Demyx found becoming. Zexion's face flushed pink as he opened his mouth wordlessly, his load fast and thick. Dem lapped up the salty fluid, deftly ignoring the vicious aftertaste before releasing the limp cock from his mouth.

Zexion's chest was heaving while his half-lidded eyes watched. His cum was trailing down Demyx's chin. Demyx wiped extra saliva and semen away from his mouth, rising back up to spoon with the scientist. Demyx honestly didn't care if Zexion wouldn't touch him in return, he felt like that had been an equally awesome experience for the both of them.

As soon as Zexion's wits came back to him however, he crashed his mouth against the pliant lips of his lover. Demyx was startled at first; most men didn't want to kiss after he'd just given them head. But Zexion wasn't most men, and he could care less where Demyx's mouth had been. Zexion's full concentration was soon on returning the favor.

Zexion pushed his own hand down to cup Demyx over his shorts, the musician squeaked at the sudden contact. Demyx was so hot under his palm, but Zexion wanted to be sure.

Zexion paused, "No?"

"Dear god yes!" Demyx shouted.

Zexion was as innocent with touching him as he was in kissing but this made Demyx even more aroused. Which he wasn't sure was possible. The sloppy way he was being pleasured doubled with who he was with brought him to an early climax. Zexion hadn't even pulled his length out of his shorts when he came sharply. He adored that Zexion watched his face as he cummed, loved that Zexion kissed him and let him go when his penis became too sensitive from the aftermath. Demyx buried his face against Zexion's clavicle and tried to catch his breath.

Zexion gulped, pressing his lips anywhere on Demyx's forehead and hair that he found. He finally dropped to the ground, arms still curled around the musician. He was sweaty but sated, and could care less that there was a twig poking into his back.

Demyx rolled off Zexion, but remained stuck next to him as they rested on their sides and watched each other. Demyx grinned at the tender expression Zexion showered upon him. They kissed against, mouths open and wetly uncaring.

Demyx chuckled sheepishly when he pulled away, "I came so soon."

Zexion snorted while his index finger brushed the musician's lips, "Like I lasted very long either."

Demyx laughed openly, winking as he pecked Zexion's forehead, "I wasn't sure I could do it."

Zexion was a little taken aback, nervous all the sudden, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're fucking huge and I didn't think you would fit into my mouth." Demyx teased.

Zexion's face turned beat red at the comment, he glanced down between them at his penis. Demyx continued grinning happily and without embarrassment as he nuzzled the soft cheek.

"Oh." Zexion responded, incredibly flattered. He relaxed once more and gave his lover a carefree grin in return.

Demyx had only seen Zexion smile without sarcasm a dozen or so times; the fact that he was so comfortable now made Dem's heart flutter.

"I'm like so in love with you, boyfriend." Demyx giggled.

Zexion smiled capriciously, "Damn right."

**-Twenty minutes after Demyx left the campfire-**

Roxas was sipping his beer and kept glancing towards the woods. It was incredibly dark, and after the idle conversation stagnated between the pair they became companionably silent. The fire crackled as the wind was blowing through the trees, every so often Roxas was sure he heard a twig snap off in the distance. Axel was totally unaffected, but the entire atmosphere was damn creepy for the blond. Like one of those camping horror flicks. Damn his brother's stupid silver-haired friend for infecting his mind with all those movies when he was younger.

"Do you think Zex and Dem are alright?" Roxas broke the silence, sounding anxious.

Axel rolled his eyes casually as he chucked his empty can near the garbage pile, "I'm sure they are just talking."

"Yeah, but there could seriously be like bears and stuff out here." Roxas pressed, turning to look up at Axel.

Green eyes flickered in amusement, "On an island?"

Roxas scowled, "You never know. They could have migrated during the winter."

Almost immediately after those words were spoken they heard a strange noise echo across the woods. Roxas tensed, quickly edging closer to Axel's side. Axel frowned; he wondered what was going on out there. Yet Axel still found it far too amusing how spooked his friend was acting. Roxas was stubborn enough to try and hide the fear, but Axel easily saw right through him. Axel knew that Roxas was hardly scared for his friend's safety and more for his own by the way he hunched closer protectively.

"See!" Roxas hissed, pressed next to Axel, "Fucking bears! I knew it."

Axel snorted, "Rox, that's not the sound a bear makes."

"You don't know that."

Axel casually smiled and sifted his fingers through the blond hair stationed near his arm to comfort him, "Rox, if it was a wild animal I'm pretty sure they would scream."

"Not if they got mauled first."

"Both of them at once? A bear could hardly sneak up on someone." Axel quipped.

Roxas pouted as he crushed his own empty can beneath his hands, "Yeah, well, when they wind up dead don't blame me."

Axel leaned over and pulled two more cans out, easily tossing Roxas one. Roxas's eyes were darting into the darkness of the woods as he popped the tab, the beer foamed over the edge. Axel signed, leaning back to watch the fire. The pair had been gone quite a while; he honestly wondered what was taking them so long.

Then, _"Fuck yes," _echoed across the forest.

Roxas' back was ridged, his eyes narrow. Another slur of noises echoed and something clicked in the redhead's mind. Axel couldn't help it; he brought his hand to his mouth and tried to suppress the harsh laugh. But it was too much, Roxas was frightened by the noises and Axel knew precisely what they were.

"What!" Roxas demanded as redhead's chest started shaking, pushing away from Axel's arm to stare down at him.

Axel flopped over to his side, "Aha~ I'm pretty sure someone's getting mauled right now!"

Roxas blinked, turning back to the forest while trying to listen. It was quiet for a moment. Then, what was most certainly a moan echoed; a moan that sounded scarily like Zexion. Roxas's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide. That was certainly a sound he never wanted to hear again.

"Are… you serious?" The poor blond was in shock.

Axel doubled over, laughing even harder. He began pounding his fist on the dirt, clutching his chest. He knew it! He knew that Demyx would somehow coerce Zexion over. Axel wiped a tear from his eyes, settling down just in time for a distant Demyx to cry, _"Dear god yes!"_

Roxas's face flushed red as he brought his hands up to crush against his ears. He totally did not want to hear his roommate and friend having sex. Roxas was shocked of course, but oddly relieved for the both of them. This happiness did not include having an audio recording of the proceeding events.

Axel giggled at the mortified express on Roxas's face. Axel had long since got his Demyx-sex-moaning cherry popped back in high school. It was traumatizing then, but Axel'd heard much worse. The blond was not so lucky. Axel stood casually, heading towards their tent.

Roxas spun, "You're not going out there!"

Axel grinned, "Oh yeah, to watch Dem and Zex get their smexy on? Pssh."

Axel reached into his backpack and withdrew a small MP3 audio player with attaching speakers. He stationed them on the ground and let the music drown out any other noises. He turned the volume up just a tad in a gesture of pity. After Axel plopped back down beside him Roxas cautiously brought his hands away from his ears though he was still a little freaked.

"Hey Rox." Axel smirked. "Guess what?"

"Shut up."

"You thought that the sounds of Dem and Zex were _bears_. Aha~!" Axel started laughing again.

Roxas huffed as he got to his knees, punching at Axel's arms hard when the man didn't try to defend himself. Axel's arm smarted in pain after the first few blows and since he was the taller of the two he easily pushed Roxas over past his lap and scooped his hands away. Roxas glared up at him, "Fuck you."

"Well, there's a lot of that going around…" Axel wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Roxas whined and tried to pull away, "Shut your face! Stop reminding me!"

Axel hugged him gleefully, "Aw, Roxy is so innocent."

"Don't call me that." The blond muttered balefully.

But Roxas didn't try to remove himself from Axel's lap. Instead he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Axel wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. He grabbed his beer, still pouting, and sipped the beverage. Axel shifted to get more comfortable by pulling Roxas's across his legs before moving the blond's back against his chest to cradle him. They both watched the fire crackle for a beat.

"At least they finally told each other." Axel commented.

Roxas blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Axel thought about that, placing his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder, "Demyx always had it rough. All his ex-boyfriends treated him like crap, and that made it a lot harder for Dem to trust anyone. But we both know Zexion, and he wouldn't, you know, start anything with him unless he was sure of himself."

"Why did his ex's treat him so badly? Dem is such a cheerful guy."

"Hell if I know what bigots think about, probably because he came out when he was a teen. A lot of those guys were still in the closet and never wanted to tell anyone." Axel's voice was bitter.

Roxas flinched at the thought, "That means Dem really never had a normal relationship."

Axel hummed rationally, "Well, the majority of this planet wouldn't think two men being together was normal anyway."

"Still, do you think Demyx has ever been in love before?"

Axel's fists clenched when he filed through the memories. Roxas noticed the aggression but waited for Axel to sort out his thoughts. Axel was oddly protective of Demyx since the two shared a lot of history. But Roxas never understood why until Axel spoke again.

"One of his boyfriends was an abusive drunk." Axel flatly stated.

Roxas remained silent.

"I'll never forget the way he treated Demyx. His face was covered in bruises one time. The guy gave him a concussion. But we know that Zexion wouldn't hurt a fly." Axel sounded like he was trying to comfort himself with the idea.

"Yeah, well, you're right about that. And Zexion doesn't act half-heartedly. He lets Demyx be Demyx, and even allows him to sing for hours on end, like on the car ride here. He makes Dem happy." Roxas said softly before sliding his eyes over to Axel. Their faces were so close, Axel attractively illuminated around the darkness. Axel found their proximity more comforting and let his hostility seep away.

For almost three minutes they let their own thoughts spiral.

Roxas was thinking about what Demyx and Zexion must have talked about to escalate their relationship so quickly. He didn't really want to picture the technicalities of course, but he wondered how things played out. Then he wondered if Axel had a hard time watching his best friend be treated so poorly, back in the day. Roxas considered that for a long moment. His cheeks flushed as he realized something he'd always known, Axel was a kind person.

Axel on the other hand was somewhat amazed how he was holding Roxas in his arms. The boy wasn't scowling or picking a fight, he rarely did that around Axel. Roxas didn't make nice with too many people and he'd been a pain in the ass when they were first friends. But something about the blond implored Axel to be around him, the redhead wanted to get to know him more than anyone he'd ever met. And oddly- Roxas was giving him that chance. Telling him things like how he couldn't swim and letting him talk about odd topics or tease him without really being angry.

Axel stared peacefully at the fire, his whole countenance relaxed as the music played in the background. His lanky arms easily encased Roxas's entire upper body. Roxas assured himself mentally that he would have pulled away if it wasn't because of the beer. With that excuse in mind he brought his own hand up to gently rest on Axel's wrist, his head leaning back against the shoulder behind him.

Axel grinned when Roxas let their cheeks rest beside each other. He tightened his grip a little, unwilling to let this moment pass. Getting physically close to Roxas was something Axel often imagined. But now it was actually happening and he wouldn't let this chance slip. The kiss last night was a fluke, he knew, but Roxas remained by his side.

Roxas felt his heart spike when Axel held him like that, with such complacent affection, and he turned his head just a little farther. Their mouths were so close. He hoped Axel couldn't hear his blood thrumming.

Axel's smile softened, he pulled back just enough to press his lips against Roxas's own. The gesture was feather-light, in case Roxas regained his senses and pushed him away. Instead the blond tilted his head, encouraging Axel.

This kiss was languid, chaste, and their cheeks flushed from the pressure.

Roxas's fingers came to rest on Axel's cheek, splaying into the thick tresses of hair. Axel pushed forward again, wetting Roxas' mouth with his own in a tantalizing pleasure. Their eyes fluttered shut, both enjoying the intimate contact and uncaring what it meant. Roxas let his tongue swoop at Axel's lips, Axel swiftly returning the gesture.

Their tongues began to play outside of their mouths, Roxas turning in Axel's lap to press chest against chest as he rested his arms on the broad shoulders. He was careful that his knees were splayed between Axel's legs, Axel's hands moving up his back before both tangled in his hair. Why did he feel so safe with those arms wrapped around him? Roxas wasn't sure but all traces of fear were long since subsided. Axel was warm, his mind continued to make excuses, and that was the only reason he was cuddling. And making out. Roxas forced his mind blank; he didn't want to think about that crap. Not when everything felt so perfect.

They began to kiss again, tongues swapping without any real attempt at dominance. Roxas felt their nose bump and nearly giggled but Axel was quickly filling his mouth again. Axel hummed warmly against him, one hand trailing down to curl tightly around his waist. Roxas played with red hair as Axel's hand cradled the base of his skull, thumb circling on the soft skin before trailing to his spine under his sweatshirt.

There was something so comfortable about it; they weren't acting nervous like the prior night. They continued for a long moment before Roxas pulled back, tongue darting out to sweep his own lip and taste what Axel left behind.

Roxas gazed into Axel's eyes, even from the dim fire's light he could tell how vivid the color was. Axel brushed their noses against each other, his eyes gaze locked dead with the boy who'd already taken his heart. Roxas felt his breath hitch at the heated gaze; Axel made him feel like he was the only one in the world worth looking at. The blond wished he could make Axel feel the same.

Axel motioned to prolong the contact however they were interrupted by a rather disturbing giggle. With their mouths almost connected they turned their heads in unison to spot a pair of very pleased and disheveled men.

"Well, well, well." Zexion gloated, crossing his arms across his chest. He was sporting a large love bite on his neck and his clothes were wrinkled. Demyx was holding Zexion's sweatshirt, he had leaves poking out from his hair. His face matched Zexion's with a similar triumphant glow as he added, "What do we have here?"

Roxas toppled out of Axel's lap rapidly, knocking his forgotten beer over. Axel sighed in irritation and glared up at his friends. Roxas once told him how much he loathed PDA and Axel could only imagine how this was going to regress what transpired between them only moments earlier.

"So you two go out to romp in the woods, and make fun of us instead?" Axel's voice was sour.

Demyx at least had the decency to blush, "Um, what-"

Roxas was on his feet, pointing an accusing finger, "If I ever have to hear you two at it again, I swear to god-"

Zexion rushed forward, his hand covering Roxas's mouth to stop the words. Roxas toppled backwards onto the ground, rubbing his lips with an expression of disgust.

"Ew!" He shouted, "Fucking EW! I don't know where your hand has been!"

Zexion's cheeks blushed brightly, face aghast, "Um- Roxas, I didn't mean to."

Roxas blanched as he scampered up, "Holy FUCK! I have to go wash my face!"

Roxas ran out of view towards the waterfall moments later.

Axel would have smiled if he wasn't so upset. He let that show clearly as he swiftly got to his own feet. Demyx gulped anxiously when Axel walked towards them. Demyx kept his ground and Zexion was far too mortified to do anything more than peer up at him with a guilty expression.

"I'm happy for you both, I really am." Axel stated, "But if you interrupt us again I'm gonna Blair Witch both of your asses, am I understood?"

The pair nodded frantically with wide eyes, watching Axel saunter off towards the waterfall in search of his blond companion.

Demyx reached over and grabbed Zexion's hand.

"Remember how I said Axel might never take a chance on Roxas?"

Zexion's eyes widened.

Demyx was sullen, "I think we just ruined that chance."


	4. Sticks and Stones

A Wee Romp in the Woods

By DXMJUNKIE

**Author's Note: **Wrote as much as I could this evening. But now I'm all dolled up with a tight spandex purple dress and tights, shocking yellow pumps, hair teased to the max and awful giant jewelry for an 80's party! So I'm gonna post this, hope for reviews, and get my funk on. Enjoy the angst.

Part Three: Sticks and Stones

Roxas was scrubbing his face with the icy water, spitting any excess away from his face desperately. He was ten kinds of grossed out and inexplicably irritated. Everything was so messed up and he felt sick and funny inside. He couldn't name the emotions spiking through his veins but he didn't like how they made him feel. _'This is all Axel's fault,' _his mind supplied. If the redhead hadn't forced him on the stupid camping trip, if he hadn't kissed him, if he just wasn't around anymore- maybe then Roxas would have peace.

"Roxas?" Axel called, joining him. He crouched beside the blond, wondering how to calm him down.

"This is so fucking **sick**." Roxas cried, frantically dunking his head under the water again. His cheeks were raw when he finally stopped. His entire shirt was drenched and clung to him, making him shiver.

Axel held out his sweatshirt for the boy to dry off on, silent. Roxas imagined that Axel might laugh at him, but green eyes were serious when the blond finally glanced up. Roxas clutched the sweatshirt, still upset, and for some reason he couldn't control himself. When Axel looked at him like that he wanted to jump the man, touch him, or do other equally messed up things.

Roxas rose and tossed the sweatshirt back without thanks, stonily heading towards their camp.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel called, trying to keep up. The blond was fast when he wanted to be, but Axel's long legs were swift.

Roxas spun and snarled aggressively, "What?"

The redhead flinched, "Why are you so mad right now? I know it's gross but-"

"Shut the fuck up, Axel." Roxas huffed, continuing to walk away. Axel darted to snag his arm, holding him in place. Every inch of his body was on fire. Roxas felt like his flesh was burning where Axel held him. He couldn't even feel the freezing t-shirt he wore when Axel touched him.

Axel brushed his free hand through his hair, trying to comprehend what was going on. He wondered if Roxas was embarrassed by their kissing, or if he was angry about Zexion. The glare Roxas was aiming at him felt like razor blades slicing skin, it hurt like a slap across his face. Roxas was looking at him like he was the scum of the earth, like all of his problems were Axel's fault.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked urgently.

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you glaring like I just murdered your cat?" Axel demanded.

Roxas flung his arm from Axel's grip, "None of your goddamn business."

"Is it because we kissed?" The question was soft, as if Axel didn't really want the answer.

"Yes!" Roxas shouted as loud as he could, "That's so fucked up, Axel. I'm straight. And I'm drunk. And this bullshit is over with, no more taking advantage of me just 'cause I have a few beers in me! What are you, some kind of rapist?"

Axel dropped his wrist, stepping back.

"Roxas…" Axel's tone was desperate, his hands in front of his body as if they could stop the assault of words. But Roxas continued his tirade.

"Axel, I'm your fucking friend. Not a make-out buddy. I'm not a goddamn faggot whose gonna fall in love with someone like you!" Roxas seethed, he didn't know why he was saying this. Axel's eyes were shocked and upset, his lips clenched tightly as he tried to remain stoic. Roxas couldn't stop; he needed to make everything clear.

He needed to keep Axel away from him. Just so he could feel like himself again.

"And if you ever touch me again, I swear to god I'll kick you in the balls and never talk to you again." Roxas shrieked, and when he turned towards camp Axel didn't follow.

Watching Roxas run away was the scariest thing Axel'd ever seen. He felt tears prick his eyes and backed up slowly, hitting a tree before dropping to the ground. Axel bit his lip, telling himself that he wouldn't cry. But he did anyway, curled into the fetal position. With tears streaming down his face he sobbed. What had he done wrong? Did Roxas think he only wanted to take advantage of him, with no feelings involved? Was that seriously all the blond thought of him?

Axel's nails bit into his arms. He felt ashamed of himself for even trying to comprehend how Roxas felt. Maybe the kid was right, maybe he was just as bad as a rapist.

"_I'm not a goddamn faggot whose gonna fall in love with someone like you!" _

'_Sticks and stones, huh.'_ Axel thought bitterly. His eyes trailed over to the waterfall. The sound cascading was little comfort to him.

Did rejection always sting like this? No, he considered, it hurt even worse when you truly cared about the person who'd tossed you aside. And here he was, on the island he once considered paradise.

This place his mother had loved; the place where everything wrong became right again. Axel trembled, a fresh wave of tears cascading down his cheeks. But he was alone, and nobody could hear him. Axel felt his throat choke as he tried to gasp for air, his teeth clenched as he tried to still himself.

It was a mistake to bring them here. It was a mistake to kiss Roxas. Axel wasn't sure if he would ever return to this island again.

**-The Next Morning-**

Roxas rolled over in his sleeping bag. He felt like crap, like he was getting the flu. He didn't get much rest the night before; instead he laid in his sleeping bag without changing out of his wet shirt and forced his eyes shut and mind blank. Glancing to see if Axel was awake he was startled to see the redhead's stuff still folded up like how he'd left it the night before. Axel's own sleeping bag was tied up, unused. The tent felt oddly empty without him. Roxas wondered if Axel was sulking, if he'd slept in Dem's tent last night. That thought shot a wave of despair through him. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"No, I won't feel guilty." Roxas told himself, "It has to be this way."

Roxas changed slowly, shivering when the air hit his skin. After forcing the rest of his belongings into this backpack, he sat on his knees blankly. At least they were finally leaving; at least they were going home. He wanted his warm bed, his scalding coffee, and his material comforts. Maybe things would return to normal after they left. Roxas hoped they could put this foolhardy vacation behind them. Axel would be his friend again, nothing more, and Roxas wouldn't be plagued with these feelings that he didn't know how to comprehend.

When Roxas left the tent he spotted Demyx and Zexion around the campfire, eating what was left of their food. They were sipping bottles of water and chatting softly.

"Morning." Roxas called, affecting a cheerful tone.

He was shocked by the flash of distain that Demyx turned on him when aqua eyes glanced up. Roxas thought the pair would be on cloud nine this morning after confirming their feelings for one another. But he was dead wrong.

Demyx looked downright menacing; his face both angry and hurt. Zexion didn't appear pleased with him either. The slate haired man turned away and ignored Roxas. Roxas stood awkwardly for a long moment, peering around the camp to spot Axel. Maybe if he apologized things would be better. He couldn't stand the tense atmosphere; it was so palpable you could slice a knife through it.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked, twisting his hands anxiously.

"What does it matter to you?" Demyx taunted over his shoulder, his eyes dark. "He's just a fucking faggot, right?"

Roxas flinched. He hadn't realized that the pair could hear him last night. But he was screaming rather loud. He wondered if those words echoed across the forest the night before. And Demyx was Axel's best friend. Of course he would defend him. But what he'd said was in the heat of the moment, he hadn't meant it.

"I didn't mean it like that." Roxas tried hoarsely. "I just-"

Demyx cut him off when he stood suddenly, shoulders ridged, "Don't fucking talk to me anymore."

Roxas's mouth dropped. This was not the reaction he was expecting. Maybe some sympathy? No, he didn't feel like he deserved that. But he also didn't think he deserved this blatant hatred directed at him either.

Zexion continued for Demyx, "After this trip I don't think we shall be friends anymore."

"But, why?" Roxas cried desperately. His face was pale but his cheeks were flushed.

"Figure it out yourself, asshole." Demyx snarled.

They packed the gear in silence. Axel returned to camp just before noon. He refused to look at Roxas while they worked. Instead he focused on scooping up their trash into a garbage bag. Zexion checked the fire to make sure it was out. Demyx and Axel hauled the tents and cooler towards the canoes. There was a heady weight filling everyone's mind, Roxas was sick with it. He needed to talk to somebody.

Zexion and Roxas were finally alone at camp. Roxas turned to the slate haired man desperately, "Zexion, say something."

Zexion turned and replied blankly, "What?"

"Why are you guys so mad?"

Zexion snorted, "As if you don't know."

"No, I seriously don't." Roxas yelped. He'd never seen his close friends act like this before.

"You hurt Axel last night." Zexion responded, voice clipped, "You practically shattered him. He spent the entire night sitting in the cold by the waterfall because he thought if he went back to the tent you would punch him."

Roxas flinched, upset at the mere idea. Axel- alone- all night. How did the normally self assured man feel?

_What had he done? _

Zexion strode right up to him, frowning, "You were kissing him last night, and we both saw it. And yet you had the gall to tell Axel he was taking advantage of you. That he was like a rapist. You pretty much shit on the only person who treated you like you were everything."

Roxas stared at his shoes. He didn't know what to say. They heard Demyx and Axel returning to camp.

Zexion whispered, "You illustrated last night what the exact definition of a crappy friend looks like. And I don't think any of us want to be around someone like you."

**-Five Hours Later-**

Before departing, Axel crawled into the one canoe with Demyx after pushing it off shore. Zexion purposefully got in the back behind Roxas and they were silent as they paddled away. Roxas didn't even have a chance to glance over at the beautiful place one last time. It was the farthest thing from his mind. The day was sunny and cheerful but Roxas didn't notice. He was too busy being mad at himself to think anything besides how much he regretted his temper.

Demyx and Axel paddled on the opposite side of the stream, they bantered casually with each other as if nothing was amiss. Demyx told Axel stories about his cousin, every so often Axel would chuckle. It felt like a spear through Roxas's heart every time he heard that husky voice. His own canoe was filled with silence, his throat dry and parched. The water was in the other vessel however, and he didn't think that if he even asked them they would respond. Roxas kept paddling, his arms worn out and his vision dizzy.

He didn't think he'd ever felt worse in his life; both mentally and physically.

But he now figured that he deserved this as punishment. Zexion's words rang so clear to him and he felt like the world's number one jackass. His words were meant to hurt Axel, but not like that. Never like that. The way Zexion phrased it, he wondered if Axel was actually in love with him. Not that it mattered, he reminded himself bitterly, because the redhead wouldn't even look at him. Demyx shouted to go left on a crook in the river, Roxas followed them blithely.

Roxas kept watching Axel, hoping the man would glance back. But he didn't, and wouldn't.

Roxas couldn't get the look of rejection out of his mind. That glint of utter desperation when Axel grabbed his arms, as the redhead tried to calm him down. Axel flinched like the words stabbed him, backed up like he was afraid.

In one single moment, Roxas was positive he'd just lost his closest friends. On campus he was rather… obtuse; and hard to get along with. He'd always been that way.

It was only this group of people who'd ignored his faults and accepted him into their group without question. And he'd just ruined it. On purpose.

By trying to comfort himself or make excuses and attempting to turn everything into Axel's fault. He knew it was a protection mechanism to never accept things he didn't feel he could handle. But he'd also never gone off like that, especially to someone who was his friend. Especially to someone who he cared about as much as Axel.

Zexion was barely rowing his oar. He carefully watched the emotions run past Roxas's face whenever the blond turned to glance at the other canoe. He could see the guilt, the depression, the angst. Roxas was pink in the cheeks, he looked like shit. Zexion felt a bit bad for him, but wasn't going to act on it. What Roxas did was beyond horrible in Zexion's opinion. Let the boy suffer.

Roxas was straining to keep up with the other canoe. His mind was thinking about how Axel taught him to swim. How Axel made him laugh. Everything at that moment was Axel, Axel, Axel. His vision swayed, his stomach lurched. He felt disgusting. But he didn't say anything. Zexion obviously didn't want him to talk, Demyx made himself clear. And Axel- Roxas forced back a groan.

The blond was trying desperately to not throw up. His face was bright red; he was covered in sweat but shivering. He was so damn thirsty that he wanted to drink from the river. Normally that would have been out of the question, he was a bit of a germaphobe, but his hazy mind seemed to think it was a good idea.

He wanted to tell Axel he was sorry. But words like that sounded meaningless in his mind. He needed to say so many other things, he wondered if getting to his knees and pleading forgiveness would solve anything.

Roxas vision swam momentarily, he blinked the spots away. Shaking his head, he got nauseous. Trying to steady himself by clutching the side of the canoe, he found that his whole body was getting heavy. His hands couldn't hold on to the metal, they slipped.

The next thing he knew, everything was black and wet.

Zexion yelped when Roxas suddenly swayed precariously. The boy was over the side of the canoe in moments, he didn't even have enough time to launch forward and grab him.

"Holy shit!" Zexion screamed, frantically looking over the side. It was too dark to see into the water. Roxas had disappeared so quickly.

"Where's Roxas!" Demyx cried back. Axel's eyes widened.

"I don't know, he suddenly tipped over the side!"

Axel dived into the water. The current was slow but dead weight could travel swiftly at the bottom. His arms searched desperately for Roxas, he didn't feel him. Surfacing for air, Axel gulped deeply and dove back down. He forced his eyes open and spotted an unconscious Roxas several meters away, floating along the bottom. Axel's lungs were burning when he finally snagged Roxas's shirt.

He pulled them back up, it was hard to swim with the extra weight. Roxas' head was lulled to the side. Axel's heart nearly stopped. The blond wasn't breathing.

Swimming to the shore as quickly as possible he dragged Roxas out, pulling him by a limp arm onto the grass.

"He's not breathing!" Axel shouted while his voice cracked.

Axel began performing CPR, hands thrusting down on the chest while his mouth forced air into the boy. Roxas's skin was on fire, he was obviously ill. After several moments the blond choked, water spurting from his mouth. His face turned to the dirt. He hadn't woken up. But at least he was breathing, albeit shallow.

Demyx and Zexion managed to tie their canoes to trees; they were by Axel's side in a moment.

"Is he okay?" Zexion asked, eyes scanning the boy. Roxas was passed out but his chest exhaled slowly.

Axel brought his hand to Roxas's forehead, "He's burning up."

Demyx was near tears, "He's sick? Why didn't he say anything to us if he felt bad?"

The question sounded stupid as soon as he asked it. Demyx was consumed with guilt. Of course Roxas wouldn't say anything, not when they were all so pissed off at him. The blond looked abnormally pale that morning, but he hadn't really cared. He'd been too angry after seeing Axel heartbroken.

"We need to get him to a doctor." Axel urged, cradling Roxas's head in his hands. Axel gently swiped away the mud that clung to the blond's wet cheek.

"How far is it to the canoe landing?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know, maybe another hour." Axel's voice was panicky.

Demyx shook his head, "What if you go? And we stay here? You're way faster."

Axel spun, "Empty the smaller canoe!"

They managed to throw their supplied in a few minutes; Axel had Roxas resting under a blanket. Axel's hands were shaking as he untied the canoe. He turned to his friends. They were both watching him carefully, glancing back at Roxas's prone form.

"I'll be back as soon as I can get him to a doctor. Put something by the river so I can see you." Axel commanded as his feet pushed the canoe back out.

Demyx and Zexion were out of sight moments later, their faces tight with worry.

**-One hour Later-**

Axel never paddled faster in his life. He was down the river in record time, eyes deftly recognizing the banner they'd left two days earlier. He tied the canoe firmly, pulling it ashore with Roxas still inside.

The kid was heavier than he looked, Axel huffed, Roxas's limp body on his back as he hauled him up to the car. Axel pulled out the keys, unlocking the door. He roughly tossed Roxas in the back, slamming the door shut and getting in the front seat. He drove like a maniac, dirt shadowing the road behind his car.

This guy was more trouble than he was worth, Axel thought darkly.

The idiot should have said something; he should have told them he wasn't feeling good. Axel spun the wheel aggressively, checking his almost dead cell phone for reception frequently. Green eyes kept darting to the backseat, Roxas was still unconscious. He looked so vulnerable. Then his phone died, with Axel unaware. He finally got to the highway, he was going over eighty miles an hour.

Blue and Red lights flashed suddenly, Axel was never so relieved to be pulled over by a cop. He lowered his window, knowing it would be foolish to jump out of the car. The officer walked forward, Axel popping his head out the window. The officer was startled by how desperate the man appeared.

"Thank god, officer! There's been an emergency!" Axel yelped.

The officer blinked in surprise, rushing forward, "What's the matter?"

"My friends and I were out camping. The kid in the back got sick and fell into the water. I gave him CPR but he still hasn't woken up! His skins on fire and he's sweaty," Axel urgently explained. "My phone died and I had to leave my friends out in the woods. Can you call 911?"

The officer was on his radio, rambling off coordinates. Axel turned to check Roxas, his lips were turning blue and his breathing was shallow. The ambulance arrived, several professionals smoothly pulled Roxas from the car onto a gurney. The officer was recording a statement, taking the blondes name alongside his. Axel tried to remain calm but his heart was pounding.

One of the nurses watched him carefully before they left, "Do you want to ride along?"

Axel shook his head urgently, "I can't. I left my friends out in the woods. What's the address for your hospital?"

As the ambulance pulled away Axel's body dropped back into the car. His forehead fell on the steering wheel. The officer comforted him, offering to drive with him back to the woods. Axel nodded balefully, mind sick with worry.

As they drove back to the river a million questions raged through the redhead. After what Roxas said, a part of him felt like the jerk deserved it. But a few angry comments couldn't make Axel stop loving him.

Even if he never felt the same about Axel, the taller man would always adore him. Axel felt like he should apologize. He'd been pushing Roxas, hoping the boy loved him the same. And because he'd felt cornered, Roxas lashed back the only way he knew how. With scathing retorts, Axel knew best of all that was how the boy protected himself.

Axel understood that Roxas hadn't meant half of what he'd said. He wondered if saying he was sorry would do anything.

He hoped Roxas would forgive him.

And hoped Roxas wouldn't wake up alone in that hospital room, thinking his friends abandoned him.


	5. The Nurse Prods

A Wee Romp in the Woods

By DXMJUNKIE

Chapter Five: The Nurse Prods

**Authors Note:** Well- this was going to be a two-shot. Then a three-shot. Then, it sort of became a chaptered story. Oops.

When Roxas woke up he was desperately confused. Loud beeps were invasive next to his left ear and the ceiling above him was unfamiliar. Glancing around, he slowly absorbed the white-washed walls and unnatural lighting of a hospital room. An IV was inserted deep into his arm, he wore a scratchy hospital gown, and he felt groggy and heavy. His clothes were nowhere in sight. Outside the curtained windows it was dark. How much time had passed?

Sitting up slowly he wondered how he got here. His skin was pasty pale and sweaty. The last thing he could remember was feeling weak and having a having a hard time breathing. He vaguely recalled suddenly collapsing over and falling into the river. But he wasn't sure what happened next after he tumbled out of the canoe.

Where was Axel? And Demyx and Zexion?

Then he remembered that morning. The fight and how he'd acted like a prat. Demyx's aggressive eyes and Zexion's angry words- Axel. Roxas' fists clenched above the cotton blankets as he lips tightened together in a fierce purse. Axel ignoring him, the face he'd made when Roxas told him he'd never love him.

Tears stung his eyes as he tried to fathom what occurred next.

Had they grabbed him from the water, deposited him in a hospital room, and left him? Thumbing away the tears he took a shaky breath. Maybe he deserved that treatment. He probably would have done the same if he was in their shoes. He wondered if they were worried about him.

"Oh, you're awake!" A peppy voice called cheerfully.

Roxas flinched, eyes flashing over to the door. A small nurse with black hair and shining blue eyes walked over to him. She held a clipboard and was wearing a beige smock. Her gaze examined the monitor he was hooked up on; she hummed to herself before turning to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"…" Roxas stared down at his lap.

"I suppose, huh?" She responded, uncaring about his cold attitude. "I'm glad you woke up though, that's a good sign. You had a mild case of hypothermia. Were you wearing wet clothes outdoors for too long? You were soaked when you got here."

Roxas nodded, silent. He remembered dunking himself in the pool of water, and not changing the night before because of the fight. Though he was wrapped in his sleeping bag, it'd been chilly out and he recalled not feeling warm.

He'd fallen into the river which couldn't have helped. He'd felt sick that morning, but he didn't think it could be that bad. Hypothermia? His head pounded when he tried to recall anymore. He forced his mind blank.

"Well, good thing your friend rushed you here. Any later and you might have gone into a coma." She mentioned.

Roxas's eyes flashed up to meet hers, "Where…?"

His voice was harsh and he coughed loudly after he spoke. The nurse was quick to push a container of water in front of him. He drank several long gulps down. He still felt a little dizzy after the fit.

"Where is Axel?" He finally asked her.

"Oh, the redhead?" The nurse tilted her head to the side, "My friend was on the team that picked you up from the highway. The notes say you were unconscious. From what I gathered that guy went to pick your other friends up from the woods. He said he'd come to the hospital as soon as he got them."

Roxas doubted her words. Of course Axel might say that, but he could have easily got into the car and headed back to campus. He wondered what words were being exchanged between the three, if they were sneering at him and calling him names.

"My friend said that guy was intense." The feminine words were spoken nonchalantly.

But the statement startled Roxas, his eyes slid up to meet hers. The nurse giggled inwardly at the confused expression, she thought it was endearing. She felt a bit bad for him, he had this lost look, but that was normal after the delirium associated with hypothermia. Though it was her job to comfort patients, she wanted to do it simply so this boy wouldn't look so overwhelmed.

"She said that he was practically crying, could barely tell us your name or contact info. She said a cop pulled him over and he freaked out on the officer. She also mentioned that he obviously wanted to come with but since your friends were still out in the forest he couldn't." She explained. "Apparently red eyes aren't a very good look on redheads."

Roxas nodded to himself, "Sure. How long have I been passed out?"

"Unconscious? About seven hours since the ambulance picked you up. It's a twenty minute drive from the highway we found you." She supplied helpfully.

Roxas tried to do the calculations in his head but he couldn't. His brain wasn't working properly. Would Axel be able to pick Dem and Zex up in that time and get back to him? Or had the left him? He was scared to know the answer.

The girl held her hand out to shake his, "I'm Xion, by the way. You're name is Roxas, right?"

Roxas hesitantly took her small hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone so small. Or maybe that was because he felt so weak.

"You need to rest for now. You've stabilized, but we are going to need to keep you here overnight just to be sure. The office have contacted your parents and gotten their insurance information, so you have nothing to worry about." Xion played with the pen on her clipboard.

She smiled at him, "I'll inform you when your friends arrive, alright?"

Roxas sighed, nodding again before muttering, "I wouldn't hold your breath."

She blinked at him, confused.

"They probably won't be coming back for me." Roxas admitted despondently.

Xion frowned suddenly when the blond leaned back and closed his eyes. She bit her lip and turned away.

**-In the Car-**

It took longer than Axel would have imagined to canoe back up the river to find his friends. He was absolutely exhausted; his arms felt weak and simply paddling made his body ache. Despite his muscles cramping he forced himself to row. His mind kept reeling, sternly informing him that he _needed_ to keep going. He had to get back to Roxas as soon as possible. With the sky turning dark he almost didn't spot the flag Demyx and Zexion tied up on the tree. The sun was under the forest by the time they reloaded the cargo.

The trip to the car was never-ending in that pitch black landscape. They attached their canoes together with rope so they wouldn't lose one another in the endless bends of water. Zexion needed to keep the flashlight on at all times to scan for their original marker, and they were worried the battery would die before they arrived. The trip was dead silent. It didn't take many words for Axel to explain what happened with the police officer or ambulance that carried Roxas away. After forced conversation they rowed without speaking, their minds each full of what ifs.

Demyx knew that the situation was eating Axel up inside. The man promised to return, but Axel was antsy. Demyx wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Roxas and apologize for acting like a dickhead. Zexion was equally worried, he understood that Roxas was wrong about how he'd acted but that didn't stop him from feeling a harsh pang of guilt. Zexion rode the entire afternoon with the blond. He should have known the boy was sick, should have done something, said something. Anything.

And the silence informed them all that they hadn't. They ignored Roxas, furious with him. And now Roxas was in a hospital somewhere alone. It was all due to their negligence. The boy didn't deserve that, nobody deserved that.

Getting the canoes carried up to the car was incredibly difficult. Because it was too dark they kept tripping, and even with the vehicle's headlights on tying them back atop took nearly twenty minutes. Zexion sat in the front seat, map folded across his lap with the flashlight in one hand and the hospital address in the other. Axel regretted not bringing a GPS by this point, they got lost three times. They were so far up north that gas stations were few and far between.

A bearded man was helpful at one rest stop, but they'd been turned around and needed to backtrack. After finally pulling off the correct exit and reading signs with streetlights, there was a collective sigh of relief. The hospital wasn't hard to find from there.

Axel's face was sallow, the bags under his eyes illustrating his lack of sleep. Demyx and Zexion were equally tired, but the urge to get to the hospital forced them to focus. Demyx was never more thankful for cheap five-hour energy shots in his life.

The parking lot wasn't very far off. They piled out of the car and through the main doors, the hallways silent because it was well past midnight. The smell inside was overwhelming, antibiotics and bleach.

The front desk informed them Roxas was on the second floor. They took the elevator; the idea of stairs at that moment was unfathomable. They ignored the notices stating healthy visitors shouldn't use the elevator and it was for patients only. After pacing hallways to find the correct room, they saw a girl standing outside one particular door staring at a clipboard.

She perked up when she spotted the group, glancing up she asked, "Are you Axel?"

Axel nodded stiffly. Xion frowned; these boys looked dead on their feet.

"Roxas was asking about you earlier." She attempted a giggle. Zexion envied how awake she appeared.

Demyx rushed forward, "Is he okay?"

The dark head bobbed, "Yep. Roxas was hypothermic, but we warmed him up and got him dry. He was in pretty bad shape when he got here, but I didn't tell him that of course."

Zexion narrowed his eyes, "What causes hypothermia, exactly?"

Xion sighed and motioned with her arm over to a small area containing several benches. She sat down and they followed suit, all staring at her anxiously.

"Well, multiple things cause hypothermia. He must have gotten wet, and been in an environment with cold temperatures for at least a six hour period. From the looks of it, what with his hands flushed red and his veins sticking out; he overworked himself when he was sick. Roxas was incredibly dehydrated, and before he went unconscious he would've been delirious. Care to explain?" Xion asked, and even if her tone remained friendly and non-accusing the group flinched.

"We went camping," Zexion muttered, "And were canoeing back today."

Xion nodded slowly, sensing the tense atmosphere, "Why was he wet?"

Axel wrung his hands nervously, "We had a fight. He'd dunked himself in cold water last night and stormed back to the tent. He probably didn't change his shirt. We… weren't really talking to him today, we were upset… so we didn't notice when he got sick. He…"

Demyx noticed Axel's struggle and continued where he left off, "Roxas fainted, and tipped over the canoe into the river. Axel pulled him out, but he was unconscious. After giving him CPR Roxas didn't wake up, so Axel took one canoe back to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible."

"Well that explains his reaction." Xion stated, a finger pressed against her pink lips.

"Reaction?" Demyx responded nervously.

"The fight you just talked about. When I told him that I'd inform him when you arrived, he said, '_don't hold your breath, they probably won't be coming for me._'" Again the words were innocent, but Xion noticed the reaction they created.

The group flushed with obvious shame, deflating. Demyx leaned against Zexion's shoulder, he wanted to cry. Axel curled his arms around himself. He almost broke down right there.

Xion wished she could take the words back, and felt like she shouldn't have told them that particular sentiment. She stood again, patting Axel's shoulder.

"He's on some heavy sedatives right now to keep him asleep, but you can go see him. Coffee is in the cafeteria on the first floor. It's open all night. If you need anything, just ask the nurse at the desk over there for Xion, alright?"

Axel nodded and muttered his thanks though his eyes were murky.

The group wandered back to the room and saw Roxas curled on the hospital bed, his arm stuck out awkwardly because of the IV. Though the blond was unconscious he looked anything but comfortable. Zexion and Demyx collapsed into the couch in the corner, both passing out instantly with their arms wrapped around each other. '_What a great way to start a relationship_.' Axel considered.

Axel pulled a chair forward next to the bed, watching Roxas carefully. The blond appeared sickly, his lips still pale and unhealthy looking. His cheeks weren't flushed anymore, they were chaffed.

Axel tentatively grabbed his hand, thumb caressing Roxas's sweaty skin. Axel finally broke down silently, nervous tears rolling down his cheeks. What the nurse, Xion, told them rang unpleasantly in his ears. They'd been lucky, but so many worse things could've happened because of camping; because of him forcing them to canoe out to the middle of nowhere.

Roxas went to bed soaking wet because he'd been upset, Axel was sure about that. Then he didn't eat breakfast, or ask for the water because it was in their canoe during the entire trip back. The physical exertion overworked him, but he was too afraid to say anything. Unbeknownst to the blond, Axel clearly overheard Zexion's discussion with him that morning. Zexion told Roxas that he was a bad friend. The mere thought made tears slide fast down his cheeks, his throat clenching.

How did the trip turn out this way? It started so sweet and happy. They were all in great moods until the night before, all having the time of their lives.

"_What is your best memory to date_?" Axel asked him that first night.

"_Today, when we saw this place for the first time_." Roxas easily responded.

Axel knew what Zexion said wasn't the truth. They were blatantly the horrible friends, not Roxas. Because even if Roxas was angry he would have never ignored the obvious signs like they did. Axel didn't deserve to love the kid, if this was how he treated him when things got bad.

"Don't worry, Rox," Axel bit out in a whisper, "By tomorrow I won't love you like this anymore. You don't need it, and don't want it. I'll be a better friend to you, I promise."

Axel passed out after murmuring those words, his head cradled on the bed next to Roxas' waist.

Demyx opened his eyes, grasping Zexion's arm that cradled him tightly. What Axel said was so wrong. Everything that happened was fucked up. Dem trembled, trying to step back from everything. But he couldn't, it all hurt too much.

Dem's eyes slid over to Roxas. He'd never been in this type of situation before. He didn't know what to do.

Burying his face into Zexion's neck, he breathed deeply. Here he was dating the man he'd fawned over for ages. And he was happy, but it was a muted happiness. Because there Axel was, firmly telling himself that he would never express his feelings for the man he'd fawned over for ages.

The world was ten kinds of fucked up.

**-The Next Morning-**

Roxas woke slowly, knowing the beeps immediately and understanding he was still in the hospital. He didn't want to open his eyes, he wasn't sure he could handle it. That would make everything real, the fact that he was alone without friends. But his throat stung and he was desperately thirsty. Cracking one eye open, he tried to move his hand but felt a weight keeping it in place. Turning his head slowly he saw red and felt a warm pulse beating against his own.

His vision was blurry, but once he blinked a few times he saw Axel holding his hand. The man was passed out next to him, head buried on the blankets. Axel looked tired, Roxas thought, though that might have been the understatement of the century.

"Good morning." Xion's voice was soft as she padded over to the other side of the bed.

She wore a different smock that yesterday; this one was light lavender. Her blue eyes were still wide awake. Roxas was baffled how she managed that after working nightshift. He would be cranky as hell in her shoes.

Roxas lifted his head and frowned up at her, a million questions popping in his head. She seemed to notice his hesitation and was quick to alive his anxiety. She felt horrible for causing his friends pain the night before and wanted to make it up to him in any way she could.

"They got here around one in the morning." Xion continued quietly, eyes motioning over to the two lumps over on the couch.

Roxas saw Demyx and Zexion, their arms wrapped around each other, both sleeping. They were haggard, and couldn't be very comfortable on the tiny single couch. Wondering what happened Roxas flashed his eyes back up to Xion while trying to open his mouth. Xion leaned against the frame of his bed, smiling softly down at him. Roxas liked her, he wasn't sure why, but he did.

"They were like zombies when they got here. I'm not really sure how they drove here when they were so tired." She explained. "But they were frantic and beside themselves with worry."

Roxas turned back over towards Axel, an unconscious smile warming his face. So Axel had been worried. That fact comforted him immensely.

Xion patted his head softly while checking the monitor. She pulled the IV out of his arm and pushed gauze against the bleeding wound. After bandaging his arm she released her hold on him and stood back as if considering him and what she should say.

"I heard this one," Her voice became even more hushed as she motioned to Axel, "Last night. Crying."

Roxas felt his heart pound at the thought. Axel never cried, not once in his memory. The man was always so strong and resilient; Axel must have been under a lot of stress to cry with Dem and Zex around. He returned his attention to the nurse and Xion winked conspiratorially. She leaned close to his ear; he could barely hear the words she spoke.

"He probably wouldn't want you to know this- but last night he said something when he was crying. Something about how he wouldn't love you like 'this' anymore, since you didn't want it."

Roxas frowned, shaking his head slowly. Xion perceptively noted the bereft expression, how forlorn the blond seemed by the very notion.

Xion's smile brightened, "I thought so. You do want him to love you like that, don't you?"

Roxas blushed, shy at the astute observation.

She grinned down at him as she pushed the water across his small bed-tray, "You all are so cute. Don't get many adorable patients around my neck of the woods, it's refreshing. When he wakes up, you should comfort him."

Roxas finally found the words, "What else did he say?"

Xion blinked, "Hmmm, nothing really. Just that he'd be a better friend. Or something like that."

Roxas tightened his hand under Axel's, taking a large breath, "Thank you, miss."

"Good luck."

Xion winked and repeated her name for him before turning and leaving the room. She slipped through the door quietly. Roxas' arm was smarting from the blood but he managed to turn his entire body to his side and scoop his arms around Axel's head. He kept his fresh wound away from the redhead, Axel never like blood very much.

He buried his face into the dirty hair, breathing deeply. Axel smelled like sweat and river water.

He was a complete idiot, he thought to himself when he felt Axel breath under him. A stupid moron, really. He'd been scared of what kissing Axel meant, though he knew he wouldn't respond to anyone else. He'd felt so wonderful when he was close to this man. Axel made him feel beautiful. In return, he threw lame scathing retorts and scared the man away. He almost lost Axel for good. But the idea of never hanging out with Axel again, never enjoying his company or laughing at his sense of humor was terrifying. He was firm in his resolution; he wouldn't act like that anymore.

Roxas gently kissed Axel's head, then his forehead, then his hand. He didn't mind if Axel reeked of woods and other nasty stuff. He didn't mind if the man was teeming full of germs from days in the wilderness without a proper shower. Because Axel was here, next to him, and that was all he cared about.

'_And the idea of Axel never looking at me like that- like I'm special and loved. I don't want that either_.' He thought. '_I'm too selfish. But I want to keep this man by my side, damning the consequences_.'

Tears stung his eyes when the firm realization struck him. He was fucking in love with this guy; with how Axel lived and breathed and cared. And even if he'd acted like a shithead, and Axel wanted to go back to being friends, he couldn't. He wouldn't. There was no way he'd allow things to end like this.

Roxas would need to be even more selfish and tell him that wasn't okay. He'd need to say the words aloud, and comfort him like the nurse suggested.

Axel awoke suddenly, lifting his head with a bleary expression. His hear was a mess, smashed against the side of his face that had been against the bed. Roxas felt his eyes grow wet when Axel looked up at him after a long moment.

"Roxas!" Axel nearly shouted.

Roxas put a finger to his mouth, "Shhh. Dem and Zex are still asleep."

Axel quieted, watching Roxas carefully. He'd backed away the moment he was awake, and Roxas didn't appreciate the distance. Not when what he was about to say was so important.

"Are you feeling okay?" Axel asked imploringly.

"Axel, I have something I need to tell you." Roxas murmured back, trying to steady himself despite the fact that his throat hurt and he was still incredibly tired. Because he had to say this, he would say this.

"I'm so sorry I acted like an asshole to you," Roxas informed him gently, "And I didn't mean anything that I said last night. Or, the night before last."

"Rox-"

"Hold on," Roxas cut him off sharply, Axel flinched. Roxas pulled at his slender hand until their fingers were twined together and stared directly into Axel's vividly fucking gorgeous eyes. He was trying to show Axel he wasn't screwing around this time.

"I was scared." Roxas explained, "Scared of how you make me feel. And scared of how I could hurt you like that when it's the last thing I want."

Roxas ducked his head into Axel's open palm that was strung between his own, his cheek brushing against the calloused skin while his eyes remained firmly set on his face.

"I'm in love with you," Roxas whispered frantically, "And I want you to feel the same about me even when I'm a fucktard."

Axel's breath hitched, but he remained silent.

"I'm so in love with you I act… unlike myself. But I would have never kissed you if I didn't feel this way. I just couldn't admit it to myself, even if that's a crappy excuse." Blue eyes fluttered shut as he cupped Axel's hand against his cheek tightly, "When I woke up here alone I was so scared you wouldn't come."

"Of course I would," Axel insisted.

Roxas lifted his head a little, "Than why would you say that you won't love me like that anymore? As if you needed to be a better friend?"

Axel frowned, "You heard that? I thought-"

Roxas leaned over, lips brushing Axel's unmoving mouth, "You thought wrong."

Axel stared at Roxas like a second eyeball just emerged from his forehead. Roxas flushed stubbornly.

"And if you don't date me, I won't be friends with you anymore." He stated obstinately, louder than he intended.

Tears flooded Axel's eyes; he was shaking his head, still openly confused. Roxas gave a huffing smile, free hand brushing soft chunks of hair.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I, space L-O-V-E space Y-" Roxas was quickly cut off as Axel darted forward, clutching his neck and kissing him desperately. Roxas returned the motion with a keening force. He wanted nothing more than this in the entire world, their tongues meddling together despite the aftertaste. He pecked Axel's lips again, then his face, then slowly swiped away a line of salty tears with his tongue. Affection swelled in Roxas' chest, his heart pounding and warming his skin.

Axel shuttered, body curling over Roxas gently and hugging the boy against the bed.

"You're crazy, Rox, you know that? I love you for it." He muttered.

Roxas nodded while chuckling and holding Axel close, "Yeah, but you're used to it. And you're the one after all who made us take that romp in the woods."

Axel smiled, kissing him firmly, "It was a just a wee romp."

"Just a wee one, eh?" Roxas teased, his arms thrown around Axel's back.

Zexion opened his eyes at a sudden noise and lifted his head just in time to see Axel tonguing Roxas against the hospital bed. Roxas was enthusiastically returning the gesture.

He blinked in shock, eyes glancing around the room to look at anything but his friends swapping spit. Then he spotted the small nurse from last night standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a wicked smile of appreciation. She noticed his stare after a moment, winking to him before sliding away.

Zexion smirked. What an awesome nurse.


	6. Essential Communication

A Wee Romp in the Woods

By DXMJUNKIE

Chapter Six: Essential Communication

It was still before noon when Roxas was discharged from the hospital by an old doctor who took his blood pressure before announcing him healthy. Though relieved that he wasn't going to drop dead any time soon, Roxas was a little exasperated when the doctor stated he was required to ride a wheelchair to the lobby. The blond wasn't feeling one hundred percent because his limbs were shaky and he was noxiously dehydrated; still he figured that a wheelchair was a bit much. He wasn't an invalid after all.

Axel and his friends went down first to bring the car around, leaving Roxas time to brush his teeth and get dressed. He'd showered happily, enjoying the hot water running though his hair and cleaning his germ-riddled skin. The black grim that filtered down the drain only attested to how filthy he'd been.

The nurse Xion brought his washed clothes to the room; he thanked her before returning to the bathroom to change. While he threw his old wardrobe back on, she lounged in the room to pull the sheets off the bed and otherwise tidy up the room. This wasn't her job, of course, but she wanted to talk with this odd boy before he left.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she absently wished that he was a local and she could see him more often. Even if she knew he didn't swing that way, he was a nice boy when he wasn't being emo, and Roxas was very easy on the eyes. She could tell why the redhead liked him so much. He was adorable. Plus she kind of had a thing for gay guys. Her parents told her she was weird like that.

She grinned when he came out wearing his normal clothes, "That looks a lot better on you, Roxas. The gown was a little dramatic."

Roxas smiled back, "Dresses don't really match my complexion."

Xion's eyes twinkled, "So you work everything out with the redhead?"

Roxas couldn't help but blush, nodding with a peaceful sigh, "Yeah. Thanks for all your help. I was kind of acting like an asshole to my friends."

"That happens from time to time." Xion stated with a shrug, "I'd be pretty bitchy too if I had to go camping."

Roxas plopped on the couch with a smirk and began tying his shoes, his expression turned distant, "I really needed the extra push though. I was… doubting how I felt, trying to ignore it because those things can make stuff difficult. But hearing what you said really cleared my mind. Seriously, I'm grateful."

"Pssh," Xion waved her hand absently, "All in a day's work."

Roxas stood and leaned over to hug her warmly. She wrapped her arms around his trim waist. The blond normally hated touching random people but with this dark-haired girl he felt obligated. She'd comforted him so much in the past day, he didn't know how else to express his gratitude. It helped that she wasn't taller than him.

Xion giggled when they pulled away, "You two make an adorable couple!"

Xion pushed him into a wheelchair moments later and they went down the elevator, chatting casually.

"Just take it easy for a few days." She told him when he stood from the chair towards the front door.

As he was about to leave she called his name out once more. Roxas turned, Xion was holding out a piece of paper with her slender arm. Roxas blinked, expression confused.

"In case you're ever around this neck of the woods again, here's my number, you can text me too. I'd really like to talk with you again. You're the most interesting patient I've had in ages. Tell Mr. Redhead I'm hitting on you!" She teased, winking.

Roxas chuckled at the nickname for Axel, folding the paper in his pocket as the automatic doors slid open, "Will do, Xion. Thanks again."

They waved once more and he exited the hospital.

Demyx's car was parked in the front and like he'd promised Axel was behind the wheel. Demyx's head stuck out the back window, his spiky hair brushing the canoes that hung over top. Zexion's nose was pointed back in the book he'd been reading from before. Demyx was leering at him, he'd seen everything.

"What did that girl hand you?" Demyx asked conspiratorially when Roxas slid in the front seat and tugged on his seatbelt.

"Oh, just her number." Roxas said casually, scanning Axel's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Good!" Axel replied, astonishing his friends. "I really need to thank her later."

Zexion scoffed, "So much for jealousy."

Axel frowned as he switched on the blinker, "What do you mean?"

"Normally when a girl gives a boy her number it means she likes him." Demyx stated, leaning towards the front between the seats.

Axel obviously hadn't thought of that, his face pouting, "Oh."

Roxas laughed at the expression, "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Xion's a good girl."

"Why?" Zexion asked as he pulled his face away from the book.

"I told her I was dating the smelly redheaded guy, she said we make an adorable couple." Roxas replied, gaze out the window.

The vehicle was halted to a stop immediately in the middle of the road. Axel spun to look over at Roxas, his eyebrows almost meeting his hair. His face was openly astonished. Demyx's mouth dropped. Zexion's face awash with pure shock.

"You said that?" Axel's voice was a pitch higher than normal, his heart suddenly pounding.

Roxas gave a silly look of confusion and crossed his arms over his chest, "What? You do kind of smell, Axel. You need a showe-"

Roxas was cut off when Axel leaned between them and gently kissed him. Roxas returned the dry peck wholeheartedly, arm reaching over to caress the slender neck. A loud honk interrupted them a moment later; a car was idling behind them, the driver giving them the finger.

"Oops," Axel said with a sheepish grin, his face flushing happily.

Demyx was still watching the back of their head's, amazed, wondering what happened between the pair. So they'd worked everything out while he was sleeping. Just his luck. Things were oddly friendly between the two that morning, especially after their fight. But they'd been rushed with Roxas being discharged and hadn't had a moment to talk. Demyx reached over and grabbed Zexion's hand, twining their fingers together. Zexion yawned and leaned towards Dem as much as his seatbelt would allow. But something was still nagging on Demyx's mind.

Demyx bit his lip, "Hey Roxas?"

"What's up?" Blue eyes were deftly scanning the beyond-crinkled map.

"Um, I'm really sorry about before."

Roxas turned to face the backseat, "You don't need to apologize, Dem. I acted like a fucktard. It's understandable you'd want to defend Axel, he is your best friend."

Demyx grimaced unhappily, "No, Rox, I was acting like the fucktard. I was so mean to you, and I can't believe what I said. I'm sorry! We were so angry I didn't see you get sick. That was horrible of me."

Zexion muttered his agreement, "I was behind you the whole way, and didn't have time to grab you before you fell. I apologize also. I should have noticed that you were ill. And I want to take back those things I said, also."

Roxas leaned over and pat Demyx's knee, then Zexion's, "If you forgive me, I forgive you. It was all heat of the moment, and I hadn't really noticed getting sick. Personally, I was in the wrong, but if it makes you feel better to apologize then I'll accept it."

They all nodded in agreement. Axel watched this exchange from the corner of his eye, relieved that the matter was put behind them. He still needed to properly apologize to Roxas, and ask him many questions, but he wanted to wait until they were alone again. He wondered when that might be.

Demyx continued, "So what happened in the hospital this morning?"

Roxas smirked, "Why don't you tell me what happened between you two at the campsite first?"

Axel added sheepishly, "Agreed. Never got around to asking you and all."

But his green eyes darkened when he remembered why he hadn't asked. Normally he'd have jumped on the opportunity. But he'd been so depressed by what Roxas said that he hadn't even thought to ask Demyx. The words still stung in the back of his mind, even if Roxas said he took them back and didn't mean them. Roxas noticed Axel tense, he leaned his hand over anxiously to grab at Axel's on the steering wheel. Axel flipped his palm up and Roxas clutched their fingers together firmly. The blond could only imagine what Axel was thinking, and he wanted to comfort him, wanted to say, _'I was wrong. Not you,'_

Roxas felt those words would sound bland in comparison to how he really felt.

"Well…" Demyx glanced at Zexion, wondering how much he should say.

Zexion sighed despondently. They would find out anyway, eventually Demyx would get drunk and spill the beans to Axel who would in turn inform Roxas. Demyx wasn't one to keep things a secret for too long. And they deserved the truth anyway. They were all friends, who'd gone through hell.

"Go ahead." Zexion told him, glancing at Demyx so the man would know he was serious.

"You sure?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." The scientist replied in his usual dour attitude. This held no bearing on Demyx however, who disregarded his tone with a bright smile. Zexion felt his heart skip at that ecstatic expression.

"So you remember when Zexion was acting moody on the hike?" Demyx started.

Axel nodded wordlessly. Roxas already released the redheads hand and was opening a left-over soda that was on the floor with his fingernails, and taking several long gulps.

"So, I guess… Somehow, Zexion thought I was in love with Axel."

Roxas promptly spit his soda out, it spewed across the front windshield. Axel was laughing rancorously, wickedly amused. Zexion was so out-of-touch with people's emotions.

"Demyx? In love with –_me_-?" Axel belted. Roxas wiped the window with his sweatshirt desperately.

"That's the reaction I got from Demyx also." Zexion glared at the pair sullenly.

"Haha~" Axel wiped a tear from his eyes, "That's too rich. But- it's probable. I can totally understand why! As a matter of fact, Demyx could still be madly-"

Roxas punched his arm. Hard. Axel bit his tongue before squeaking, "Continue."

Zexion smirked when Roxas gave Axel a testy scowl. The redhead ducked his head in shame.

"So after I, you know, finished laughing- I told him I was in love with someone but most certainly _not_ Axel. And by the way dipshit driver, I know you too well. Stop being full of yourself." Demyx informed Axel though his words held no resentment.

Roxas queried, "So then you told him, Dem?"

"No," Zexion continued, "Demyx was… having a rather difficult time with his words. So I told him."

"Told him what?" Axel asked.

Zexion flushed before glancing tentatively at Dem, "That I was in love with him."

Roxas spun towards the back, his head nearly hitting the roof when he leaned over the seat, "Awwww! That's so… so… not like you."

Demyx giggled, wrapping his arms around Zexion's elbow, "No, but it was perfect."

Zexion was pleased. Roxas blinked, "So then…"

Two sets up eyes glanced up from their own little world and asked in unison, "Then what?"

Roxas' cheeks turned pink, honestly curious, "Then you humped on the forest floor?"

Axel started laughing obnoxiously again, the car swaying precariously on the road.

"It sure wasn't bears, Rox!"

Demyx tilted his head, "Bears?"

**-Five Hours Later-**

After driving through a fast-food joint for lunch Axel drove in silence when he finally turned off the exit towards their college. Axel was so sick of driving and his three passengers were fast asleep. Axel was exhausted. He needed sleep also, and the only thing that kept him from crashing was the caffeine from his monster energy drink. It was Monday; they were supposed to be in class right now. But he was sure he wouldn't attend class tomorrow either, he'd be too busy passed out.

The drive back gave Axel lots of time to think about things.

He replayed what happened during their trip from start to finish. Kissing Roxas in the tent, swimming with him, and then making out next to the fire while Demyx and Zexion made love in the woods. The hurtful words, the fear that spiked through him when Zexion screamed Roxas tipped out of the canoe. Roxas on the dirt, not breathing, face blank and chest unmoving. His own eyes overwhelmed with tears as he gave the blond CPR, desperately hoping the kid would be okay. Dragging the boy to the hospital and leaving him with the crew from the ambulance. Roxas saying he loved him. Over and over and over.

He no longer regretted the vacation. More like regretted the things that needed to happen for everything to move forward. Roxas said he was dating him. That still floored Axel. He knew Roxas, inside and out, understanding the kid rarely said things without meaning them.

Which was why the words, _"I'm not a goddamn faggot whose gonna fall in love with sometime like you!"_ Those fucking words… they scared him.

What made Roxas suddenly change his mind? Could it have been delirium from the hypothermia? Yet Roxas sounded so certain when he said they were dating. So nonchalant as if it was an obvious fact. He'd kissed him back, in front of their friends. That couldn't mean… nothing… could it?

"_I'm in love with you."_

These thoughts tore at Axel. Did Roxas mean that? He didn't know what to believe. All he knew was that he adored, loved, and cared for that boy more than anyone he'd ever had feelings for. Roxas held such sway over Axel that the blond could break him if he wanted to. Roxas could tear his heart out.

Axel daydreamed for so long what dating Roxas might be like. He'd envisioned a sappy confession, immediate and unequivocal satisfaction. But doubt stuck him down firm. Axel pulled passed his dorm and turned around to shake his best friend.

"Hey buddy, we're back." He said gently.

Demyx awoke, his face streamed with lines from Zexion's t-shirt. Demyx woke Zexion as Axel woke Roxas. They'd planned for Axel to get his stuff out first, than Demyx would take the wheel and drive Roxas home before Zexion and himself parked his car. They would take the canoes down later, which they stored in the athletics building. This was all planned for Sunday, so Axel hoped nothing would be stolen. He was too tired to haul them now.

Roxas stretched awkwardly in his seat, watching Axel get out of the car after popping the trunk. Axel's mouth was set in a grim line; he didn't even glance over at him. Roxas blinked, but the man already disappeared. Roxas watched Demyx switch to the front seat and adjust the seat.

"Hey Dem?"

Demyx was still bleary, "Hmm?"

"Can I leave my stuff in your car?"

"Yah." Demyx didn't care. He wanted to go back to sleep.

Roxas opened the door; rushing back and helping Axel carry his heavy tent.

Axel glanced back, "Dem gonna wait for you?"

Roxas shook his head in negation, "No, I'll help you bring stuff back up. And head back to my dorm. I have my backpack so I can get my other luggage out later."

Axel nodded, dropping the trunk with a thud. Roxas waved at his friends from beside Axel. After thumbs-upping Demyx they trailed back towards the redhead's dorm. Since two of them were carrying the gear they managed to reach his dorm in one trip. Axel dropped the stuff on the floor, fishing for his keys.

Axel lived with a kid who was never at their dorm, his roommate stayed with his girlfriend almost six nights a week. The room was empty when he switched on the lights.

"Ax?" Roxas asked quietly when he shut the door behind them.

"What?" His voice was subdued.

Roxas hesitated, "You… okay?"

Axel threw himself face-first onto his futon, "Yeah."

Roxas sat on the edge, hand reaching over to stroke Axel's back but he stopped himself.

Axel turned, "I'm just exhausted."

Roxas nodded, understanding that sentiment completely.

"Roxy?"

Roxas leaned forward, pointedly not commenting about his nickname. Their eyes locked.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Roxas tilted his head, not understanding the question. Axel leaned up, expression troubled.

"That you… love me? And want to date me?"

Understanding flashed across Roxas' gaze, he nodded, "Yes."

This didn't seem to comfort Axel, "I dunno," The man sighed, "I... You know."

"You're not making any sense."

Axel sat up, hunched over his crossed legs, "Well, you don't ever say things you don't mean. And the other night-"

Roxas frowned, so that's what Axel was getting at. He needed to verbalize his mindset.

"You're wondering why I suddenly changed my mind."

Axel turned away.

Roxas thought about it, but forced the words out to explain his process, "Well, I guess, it's hard to explain. I was confused. I was sure I was straight. But I always had… feelings for you. And I was scared. So I… said shitty things to push you away. I was desperate, so… unsure of myself. I felt guilty when I woke up in the tent and Dem told me you'd slept outside, Zexion said I really hurt you. Despite that I had an inkling how you felt about me. I knew from back when I figured out Dem was gay that you stared at me the same way he watched Zexion."

Roxas flashed an absent smile, "You always looked at me different. After I said those things, I was worried you'd never look at me like that again. I didn't want to hold you back, but I didn't want to be selfish either. In the end, I felt like I had to act selfish by pushing my feelings on you."

Axel absorbed the words carefully, "So it wasn't an impulse?"

"No, it was never an impulse. Hell- I'd have never gone camping in the first place if you hadn't been so excited about it." Roxas leaned his arm across, gently touching Axel's hand. "You make me feel... beautiful. You accepted me completely, even when I act like a self-centered jerk. You're kind, a great friend, and you're really…"

"I'm really?"

Roxas tucked his head against his chin, "Attractive."

Axel softened, his heart melting at the admission. Roxas was clearly embarrassed, but he was still trying to comfort him. That was what he loved about Roxas so much.

"Hey Roxas?"

Roxas lifted his head slowly.

"I'm in love with you." Axel's words were barely above a whisper. "And you were right. I've felt this way about you for a long time. I just… don't want to force you. Don't want to make you do anything you'd regret. I knew, deep down, you didn't mean what you said, but it hurt."

Axel flinched, "Badly."

Axel tugged Roxas against his chest, the blond following without hesitation. With Roxas pooled across his lap, Axel began to verbalize some of the more painful events.

"When you fell in the water, I panicked. I've never been so fucking scared," Axel buried his face into Roxas's hair. "Please don't ever make me worry like that again."

Roxas frowned against Axel's hair, "What do you like about me?"

Axel pulled away to cradle a blushing cheek in his hand, thumb padding its way across soft skin, "That's a hard question."

Roxas didn't seem to appreciate that answer but Axel wasn't finished.

"So many things. Way too many things. I love how blindly dedicated you are, how you try so hard to accomplish anything you set your mind to. You always think things through carefully and you are so particular about the most random stuff. You don't back down, and it's hard to be your friend. You have to earn it."

"You make me sound like an ass." Roxas muttered.

Axel chuckled and continued, "You're OCD about germs, and you're obsessed with your hobbies. You're quiet unless you think people are worthy to talk to or if you really need to say something. You don't like to camp but you were willing to go anyway. You're moody and distant, but I never noticed because you never acted that way around me."

Roxas glared doubtfully.

"Okay, maybe at first." Axel amended, "But I loved the challenge. I thought… you would never like me back. So I was determined to never say anything, or act on it. But, you beat me to the punch."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because it was consensual." Axel admitted, "I didn't think I'd ever have the chance again."

Roxas pressed their foreheads together, "So you really like me?"

Axel grinned, teasing, "You're not going to start saying I'm secretly in love with Zexion, are you?"

Roxas bit out a laugh, smile crossing his face, "Well, may-"

Axel kissed him, warm and soft and soothing. "I'm in love with you and all that other sickly romantic shit."

Their lips were perfect against each other's, Roxas thought before responding, "Yeah, I love you too and all that other cuddly emotional crap."

Roxas brought his hand up around Axel's back before withdrawing, "You seriously need a shower."

Axel nuzzled their noses together before pulling back to stand, "'Kay. You're staying here tonight."

It wasn't a question. Roxas flushed at the unspoken implication.

**-Across Town-**

Demyx and Zexion lived in the same dorm building across campus, but separate floors. After taking well-deserved showers, they agreed to meet back in Zexion's room. Zexion lived in a solo-dorm; he'd paid more for the extra privacy. Demyx changed before prancing down the stairs, practically tackling the slate-haired man against his couch.

Zexion tugged his comforter off his bed to wrap it around them. Demyx pulled his arms around Zexion's waist.

"You think they'll work it out?" Demyx muttered voice thick with sleep.

Zexion leaned his head against the pillow, "Yes, but damn."

"What?" Demyx asked with alarm.

"You do realize this camping trip made us all gay right?"

Demyx's shoulders were shaking with amusement before he nuzzled against Zexion's neck. Zexion smelled perfect, all musky and familiar. The scientist kissed his hair.

"That's not correct," He murmured back, "Camping forced us all realize and acknowledge our true feelings."

And Zexion couldn't argue with that logic. They cuddled closer before relaxing, falling asleep in the comfort of each other's arms. Demyx wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
